DN Angel: Dawn of Time
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: A new additon to the Niwa family causes secrets that have been hidden for centuries emerge. Dark returns, and this time, with a sister. Sea Niwa is not what she seems. Hiwatari is out to prove it. DaixRiku, HiwatarixOC, RisaxSaehara
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge_

It was cold outside. No one spoke. Outside, dark clouds were blanketing the night sky. The Niwa household shook.

Grandpa: Emiko! Where's Daisuke?

Dai: I'm right here Grandpa!

Emiko: It's almost time!

Kouske: Get the kid! Daike, do you have the feather?

Grandpa: Of course.

Daisuke was confused. They were in the basement of the house, where the most important rituals were performed.

Daisuke: Wait, what's going on?

Emiko: Daisuke, today's December 9th.

Daisuke still didnt understand. " I know,"

Kouske: Son, Dec. 9th is a special day. Today was the day that Dark and his sister were born.

Daisuke: Sister? I never knew about any sister! Mom, I still don't understand.

Grandpa: No time! It's 12 pm!

Daisuke was thrown on a pedestal, and his mother, father, and grandfather in hooded cloaks, stood around him. They began the enchantment.

" _On to this day two children weep,_

_ one of strong virtue, one so meek._

_For the girl trapped forever in time, _

_brother stands upon the shrine_

_onto the black we call to thee_

_bring us Dark and Misa Mousy!"_

Black feathers envelop Daisuke, and faintly, ever so faintly, he

can hear girl screaming inside his head.

_DN Angel: Dawn of Time_


	2. Niwas Stick Together

~The Next Day...

Daisuke is walking to school. " Wow. I must have had a bad dream. That's it. It's all a bad dream. No spell happened last night, just a bad dream."

Riku: Niwa!

Riku runs up to Daisuke, and hugs him tightly.

Daisuke: Riku! How was the vacation?

Riku: It was fun, though Risa ate so much she had to lay down for a few days. Did you miss me?

Daisuke: Everyday.

Ding!

Riku: I gotta go! See you in class okay?

She pecks Daisuke on the cheek and then runs to class, with him behind her.

_8 hours later..._

Daisuke: Mom! Dad! Grandpa! I'm home!

He walks into the living room, and sees a girl sitting near the counter, about his age, 15. She has jet black hair, and piercing green-blue eyes. She has his same exact skin tone, and was extremely beautiful. At once, the girl lept up and hugged him. He gazed in confusion at his mom, who was peeling onions in the counter.

" Dai! Your so cute!" Daisuke hugged her back, completely confused. Then he remembered:

_Dai was running in the play ground with a red-orange ball. Then his aunt and uncle came along with his favorite cousin, Sea Niwa. She was a little taller than him, but they were seven, so he didn't mind. "Bye Dai." She said somberly. " Your going home so soon?" he asked. Sea looked up at her parents, sadly. " No. I'm going away." she responded. " Where?" " I need to go away to be trained. Mommy and Daddy are traveling, and I need to train to- to be a better stealer." Dai was too young to understand that where his cousin was going was dangerous. " But you are a good stealer! You always steal my crayons, and I-" Sea hugged him. " Maybe I'll see you again." " Say goodbye, Sea. It's time to go." Sea waved and got in the car. " I will see you again..." Daisuke vowed._

Daisuke: Sea? cousin Sea? " He asked the girl. His mother smiled. Sea hit him affectionately in the arm.

Sea: Of course it's me silly! It took you long to remember! I'm back!

Daisuke hugged her again. " But why? You left to be trained. In what?"

His mother intervened. " Daisuke, sit down, honey. We have alot to explain."

::~

Dai: WHAT? YOUR DARK'S SISTER?

Sea cringed. " In a way. Misa Mousy is Dark's younger sister. When she reached the age of ten, she touched this clock her grandfather made, and was trapped in time. Dark tried to help her, but he couldn't. It was then that he decided to study magic, but he couldn't free her. He became a theif too. He never took the time to find love, which is why every Niwa male has to have a sacred maiden."

Daisuke: But I thought Dark came from the Black Wings.

" He did, Dai. The Hikaris never knew, but there is more about our past that we let on. It has been hidden away, along with Misa. Dark was a Niwa. He was one of the first Niwas from the Prime Generation. All of his decendants have him because of his magic, and what he did to try and save his sister."

Daisuke tried to process all of the information. " But Dark's gone. He was trapped in the Black Wings..."  
Sea: Your wrong Daisuke. That ritual that happend last night, I felt it too. And Misa felt Dark come back. He's inside you. Check.

_Daiuske: Dark? Are you there?_

_Dark: Whazzup?_

Daisuke: Aaaaaah! Mom! He is there! Why?

Emiko: Daisuke I know it's hard, but there's a prophecy, that states 'Dark's sibling will return, when things happen as never before.' Last year, the Black Wings's awakening happend differently. Misa has finally returned after hundreds of years. "

Sea: Remember when you said I left to be trained? I went to learn martial arts, all of them, gymnastics, and other things so I can be the body of Misa,and if anything happens, I could do anything she would need to do." Daisuke looked back to his cousin, then to his mom.

Daisuke: So your our partner? You'll help us steal? Do we even have to steal again?

Sea: That's why I'm here. The prophecy said that when Misa arrived weird things would be happening.

Daisuke breathed deeply. " This is all so sudden. I don't know if I can take it. Sea, how do you transform into Misa?"

Sea: Almost the same as you do. Except I don't need a sacred anybody. Misa transforms by impulse. If there's a magic source we have to steal, or something we consider dangerous, we change. There's also the fact that sometimes when the clock strikes twelve, we change. But that's only sometimes. "

" Sea? You do know your parents are..." Daisuke stopped, because the topic was sensitive. Sea, however, didn't look affected.

Sea: Dead? Yeah. I know. They died shortly after I was taken to the training grounds in a plane crash...

Emiko: You can stay here! Your a Niwa after all, and Niwas stick together! Kouske and I will make the necessary arrangements for you to go to the school Daisuke goes to, But right now, it's time for dinner!

::~

_Copyright of this story belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. _


	3. Dark's Sister

_::~_

Kouske: So you really are Dark's sister. I saw you as a baby, but I never imagined that the powerful spirit Misa would come to you. I have been studying magical qualities for a long time now, and I think I did come across an article about Dark having a sibling. She hasn't been seen in centuries.

Daike laughed. " Now you can keep an eye on Daisuke!"

" Grandpa!" Daisuke protested. Daike looked a bit too innocent. " Well now that Sea's here, we wont have to worry about leaving you and that Harada twin alone."

Daisuke: GRANDPA!

Sea, Kouske and Emiko laughed heartily. " Emiko, Misa feels another powerful presence at school. Who is it?"

Daisuke answers. It was best for him to respond, since said 'powerful presence' was his best friend. " Sea, there's a Hikari at school."

Sea: What? A Hikari! Near? Daisuke how can you be friends with this guy?

She seemed to say it accusingly, although she didn't mean to. " He's my friend. He's proven to be good, he just needs to stop us everytime we steal." Sea rolled her eyes. " So technically he's still our enemy, but he's your 'friend'. I dont trust him."

Daisuke looked at Sea seriously. " You have to trust me, and I trust him." Sea sighed. " Dai, if you really think this is a good idea, I won't cause problems with the Hikari. But, if he hurts us, I won't hesistate in fighting him. I was trained to steal, and to fight. It's all I know."

~ The Next Day at school...

" You're so nice Sea. No wonder your related to Niwa. Are you older than him?" Riku asked.

Sea, Riku, and Risa were walking in the hallway at school. Due to Emiko's exuberance, Sea was able to go to school almost immediately. " I wish. He's a little older than me, but not by much."

Riku: Wow.

Risa: Hey! Why don't we all go shopping after school? It's almost noon anyways.

Sea looked startled. Misa would come out at noon today. " Noon? Oh no. I'm sorry but I have to be home by noon!"

Riku began to protest. "But Niwa doesn't have to-" She was cut off by Sea. " I know, but things are different for me. Sorry, gotta go!"

Sea began to run. As she passed by her cousin, she yelled " Dai! It's almost noon!" " Oh no, Sea run!" was his response. Sea left the school grounds and got to the sidewalk, running as fast as she could. She didn't notice a black limosine following her.

Chauffer: Why are we following this girl, Master Satoshi?

Hiwatari's cold eyes didn't move from their place. " It is none of your business. Follow her."

Sea kept running. She knew she was almost out of time. At the first strike of twelve, she stumbled. The change was already beginning.

2nd strike

3rd strike

4th strike

5th strike

6th strike: At this time, Sea falls. She's almost home. She gets up slowly and begins to run again. _Please, just give me five more minutes._

7

8

9

10

11

Sea's hair starts turning dark purple, and gets longer. She runs up the steps to her house. Kouske opens the door.

12! Sea falls while she's running inside, and Emiko swiftly closes the door as Kouske catches her.

Chauffer: Sir, what just happened?

Hiwatari smirks. " I suppose you could say that I now have a hunch. I need more information about this girl; she's proven to be very interesting indeed."

A while later after Daisuke returns home, Sea is in Daisuke's room, with With, Daisuke's familiar. She giggles when he does something particularly cute.

" What are you drawing Daisuke?" She notices him hunched over a canvas, acting secretive.

Toa: It's probably another painting of Rikuuuuuu!

Daisuke blushes. " It is not! I don't paint her, it's just a sketch.

_Dark: You so do paint her. Perv!_

_Daisuke: I am not a perv! Shut up Dark!_

_Dark: Geez. Your so hormonal._

Sea narrows her eyes at her cousin, then realizes that he's arguing with Dark. Misa was the same.

Sea: It's a sketch of what?

Daisuke: A barn.

Sea and Toa both exclaim, " A barn? Why would you paint that?"

It was Sea't turn to steal that night. Her first time stealing ever since she got there, and she was determined to make it a success. She slowly opened the window door of the museum, and climbed inside. The police didn't believe the warning letter, that the Phantom Theif's sister was who they should worry about now. They thought it was some civilian, who wanted the spotlight, or a crazy movie director. But she preferred it this way. This way, she could finish the job without a cinch.

Slowly she flips past the red laser beams of the museum. Everything was pitch black, but she didn't need to see. She was an expert. One moment Sea was flipping upside down, then the next moment, she was standing on her feet between two beams, and landed next to the crystal box that contained what she needed to steal, and she turned into Misa. Misa was beautiful, just like Sea, perhaps even more so. She wasn't like her brother at all.

Dark liked to bask in the attention of the public and of the police, but Misa preferred to do things efficiently, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have fun along the way. Misa finds herself being chastised by Sea alot. Her hair turned into dark purple, darker than her brother's, and her eyes turned into a darker shade of amethyst. She wore clothing similar to her brother's, with black shoulder plates and small silver balls on the shoulder plates that could later serve as bombs. She wore a black semi-puffy skirt, that ended just above her knees. Her attire was completed with her trusty club.

" Do I know you?"

She gasped at the unexpected voice. She looked up from the box, and saw Hiwatari, standing at the doorway.

Hiwatari: I won't let you steal that.

Misa snorted. Her voice sounded melodotic. " I don't have time for you."

Hiwatari started running towards her. Misa flips over him and lands on a rafter in the ceiling. She runs under the cover of the darkness, and sounds the alarm. " You can't take this! I won't let you!" Hiwatari yells at the darkness, since he has no idea where she was. He runs and places himself in front of the box. He hears the smallest noise, barely audible behind him. " Wha-" He turns around, and the necklace is gone from the box. He looks up, just in time to see Misa clutching the stolen necklace and giggling. She leaps from the stain glassed window, and her black wings carry her away into the opaque night.

Hiwatari hops into the limo waiting for him outside and tells the driver to take him to the Niwa house. He won't give up a chance at figuring out who Sea Niwa is.

Kouske opens the door, and welcomed Hiwatari in. " What a surprise, we didn't expect you here so late."

" Is Daisuke home?" Hiwatari asks.

Kouske: Of course. Go on upstairs.

When Hiwatari got upstairs, he saw Daisuke and Sea both playing with their pets. Piou, Sea's cat, was chasing With, who had stolen her strawberry. Hiwatari cleared his throat, and both cousins turned to face him.

Dai: HIwatari! What are you doing here?

Hiwatari looked straight at Sea, who had kept a cool expression as he said his next sentence. " Misa struck tonight."

Sea: When?

He knew it was feigned interest. " About five minutes ago."

Sea turned to her cousin with a questioning expression. " I'm going to go do homework.."

Hiwatari stepped in her way. " I'd rather have you stay here. Listen well. I WILL find Misa. and if there's a connection-"

Sea interrupted him. " And you'll what?" She spoke as if she was challenging him. He refused to rise to the bait. " ..."

Sea snorted. " Exactly. Typical for a Hikari. You talk big, yet you don't act." She pushed past him and slammed the door behind her, startling Emiko, Kouske, and Toa who were eavesdropping. Daisuke looked at Hiwatari with a resigned look. " I thought you were my friend." Hiwatari sighed. " I am Daisuke. But I'm also a Hikari"


	4. Interesting boy Indeed

_::~ Hi! Just so you know, the guy in the wheelchair in the ANIME of Dn Angel, has been made a Niwa by me, because he looks alot like Daike, Daisuke's grandpa. The general in the wheel chair seemed like he knew that something was going on, so I had him fit into this story. Sea is his granddaughter, because he had a daughter whom Emiko was never able to meet, but she died. :'( Just so you're clear!_

::~

General Niwa slid in on his wheelchair. The ball room was already full, and everyone's head turned towards him as he entered. Many bowed, others curtsied. General Niwa nodded to acknowledge them all. Then the talking resumed. He rolled himself over to the drinks. Since Sea was not there to help him, it took quite a bit of effort. He was struggling to lift the punch ladle and pour juice into the cup. He hated feeling helpless, and being unable to walk did that to you sometimes.

Someone gently lifted the ladle out of his hands, and poured the punch in for him. He looked up, and realized it was a boy, not older than Sea, with light blue hair and dark, sapphire eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other. " General Niwa. I am pleased to meet you. This is my son, Satoshi." Said a man who walked up behind the boy, putting a protective arm around him. The man had dirty brown hair, and his eyes were the same, except darker. " Hello. You must be Mr. Hiwatari. This is your son?" said General Niwa, inspecting the boy. He found that something was curious about him,and vaguely familiar. Mr. Hiwatari nodded. The boy looked away, in what seemed to be distaste. " Quite a boy, you have there, I can tell he's bright. He reminds me of my granddaughter." said General Niwa.

Mr. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow. " Is that so? Well, we must certainly meet her." General Niwa looked at him oddly. This man was certainly peculiar. They were hiding something, no doubt. Lucky for him, he was a Niwa, and could easily find out information. " Your son must have been at a very young age when you adopted him, Mr. Hiwatari. Tell me boy, where are your parents?"

Satoshi merely looked displeased at being dragged into the conversation."Journeying far. Coming near." Satoshi's father seemed unsettled at the question.

General Niwa's eyes seemed to aquire a new, warm light. " Spoken cleverly, like a certain family I know. You seem to like the arts, and poetry, do you?" he asked. didn't give his son a chance to answer. " Oh, Satoshi is very good at art, he passed college at the age of thirteen, and is now-" General Niwa cut him off. " Do you have art, ?" he asked. nodded. " Interesting. We must make arrangements, for I have some art you may be interested in, and I'm sure you have some art that is very valuable." General Niwa said, already rolling off. He would have to consult Sea, and see if she knew more information about the Hiwataris. But he had a pretty good hunch that the boy was more than just a smart son of a billionare. Yes, he was definetely much more than that.

::~

Sea lay quietly on the floor of her room. She was tired of sitting in a chair, so she was sprawled on the floor, playing with Piou, her cat. She waited for... anything really. Daisuke was out with Riku, and she was bored. Toa offered to have a girls make over, but make up and her really didn't mix. Besides, Misa wasn't too keen on it either. She remembered her grandfather, the general. When she was off training, she would visit him for the vacations. He was worried for her, because the Temple of Darkness Training Facility wasn't all it was cut out to be. It was an all girls school, and they were monitored, because one of them would become Misa. Every day, they had to go to classes that were severely strict. They had to wear uniform, and they couldn't make a single sound out in the hall. Misa was supposed to be stealthy, so no mess ups were allowed. If they received less than perfect grades, their punishment would be severe.

At the end of each year, they were given a test: a series of ropes, ladders, chains, spikes, and other lethal weapons were put in their way. Those who were not able to complete the challenge would be led into a room and never seen again, if they did not already pass away during the test. Luckily Sea was able to complete the test each year. She was only acknowledged as Misa because one night, when the moon was full at her 13th year, she felt indescribable pain. As she ran ( without a sound, of course) to the Headmaster's study, she noticed her hair had grown, and changed color. She entered, and addressed the Headmaster so abruptly that the woman nearly had a heart attack.

The Headmaster immediately told her she was the Lost Niwa, Misa. The entire school was awakened, and they all stood around her, chanting a spell, that truly made Sea and Misa's soul into one.

Sea was told to stay another year, to learn all of the incantations and sources of magic that was meant for the Lost Niwa to use. Sea never liked being there, and no doubt her parents had no idea what they had gotten her into. She would never forget the day they dropped her off, and said they would love her forever. It was permanently etched into her mind, reminding her constantly.

Shortly after that, they died from a plane crash. Her grandfather had taken her in, and raised her, whenever she visited for vacations. After she was set free, she never heard from the rest of the girls at the facility again. Last she heard, was that they were all sent to pack, and they would be returned to their homes. She returned to her grandfather sooner than the rest, and he took her to a few celebrations before trouble started. She was being pursued.

She was forced to flee, leaving her grandfather behind.

He told her there were other Niwas, and that she needed to find them.

She did.

So now she was here, at the Niwa house, in her own room.

She never knew who caused the plane crash that her parents were on.

But she was determined to find out.

And then that person would pay.

::~

Daisuke thoughtfully twirled his pen with his fingers. Dark had advised him of strange magical presences that he felt at random. However, he had no idea where these presences came from. Daisuke sighed. Even after having a whole year of stealing with Dark, he still felt slightly strange about everything. And when Dark was sealed, Daisuke felt as if a part of him was missing. He would walk by a museum, see a valuable artifact and remind himself to tell his mother to send a warning letter, only to feel the familiar pang of not having Dark inside him anymore.

He felt lonely.

When his cousin returned, only to tell him Dark was inside him again, made him uncontrollably happy. No wonder he felt better than usual that day. He didn't even sulk, one bit. He would never admit it to Dark, but to him, Dark was just like a big brother, bickering with him, and sometimes giving him advice in the rarest occasions.

" Dai! Dinners ready! Go get your cousin for me okay?"

He heard his mother yell, from the kitchen downstairs. Dai slid out of his chair. " Okay Mom, be right there!"

_Dark: Yay, food! I'm starving! _

Daisuke chuckled. " Yeah yeah, we'll go eat soon enough." Daisuke left his room to go knock on his cousin's door across the hall.

_Dark: I wonder what it'll be. A growing boy's gotta eat!_

_Daisuke: Growing? Your nearly six feet tall!_

_Dark: And you aren't even close._

Daisuke rolled his eyes. He was 5'8, and that was pretty close to being six feet tall.

_Daisuke: You'll probably eat everything, even the table!_

_Dark: Oh shut up pipsqueak._

_Daisuke: Daaark! DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!_

::~


	5. Run Away!

::~

~ The Next Day at School...

Riku, Sea, and Risa were walking down the school hallway, and were met by Saehara, Hiwatari, and Daisuke. Riku greeted them as she went and hugged her boyfriend.

" Hey guys, what's up?"

Saehara: Daisuke just told me his cousin was here.

Daisuke: That's what you get for being absent all the time!

Saehara ignored him. " So where is she?" He asked, pushing past the hot black-haired girl. " Um... right here?" Said Sea. Saehara's eyes nearly popped out of his head. " No way! I was expecting a geeky red-head, not a hot, pret-"

Daisuke pushed him. " Hey!" he said. Riku giggled.

Hiwatari paid absolutely no attention to them. _Could there be a connection with Misa and the Niwas? _he thought. Risa notices him staring off into space. " Hey, Hiwatari? What are you thinking about?" She asks. Lately, he had seemed cold to her. " Oh. Nothing." was his response. Sea raises an eyebrow. " I have to, um, go do some research." She said. " On what? It's only the beginning of the year!" Sea quickly looked for an excuse. " Extra Credit."

Risa: I can go with you..."

Sea: No!

Saehara: Face it little Harada, she wants to go with me.

Riku: Risa, you have too much homework to do.

Sea shook her head. " That's alright, I'll go alone.

She quickly walks away, but still Saehara follows her.

Saehara: I'll go with you. I can read for tons of hours.

Sea didn't believe him, not one bit. " You? Really?" Saehara nodded.

_Misa: Just read his mind. He's a real nut. The only books he reads involve por-_

Sea: Shut up!

Saehara looked at her incredulously. " What? I didn't say anything."

Sea realized she said it out loud. " I'm sorry. It's a... compulsive disorder. I've gotta go, Bye!"

Sea ran off, and fast enough so he wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

_Misa: Good riddance. To be stuck with him for hours would be terrible._

_Sea: Don't drop in on me like that. You know it freaks me out when I don't know who's thoughts are whose._

From the edge of the hallway, Hiwatari watches her run.

::~

Hours later, Sea walks out of the library, and notices that it was dark outside.

"Emiko? Hi it's me, Sea. I'm going to be late. Yeah, I'll walk. Don't worry. Okay, see you later."

Sea turned around after shutting down her phone and nearly shrieked. " Hiwatari! What are you doing here?"

Hiwatari was calmly looking at her. " Are you going to see Dark and Misa steal?"

Sea: That's tonight? Oh, no. No no no no _no._ This is _not_ good.

Hiwatari: What's wrong?

He said it in a tone that Sea would have slapped him for if she wasn't already distraught. " I'm going to go... back... Oh, forget it." She said, giving up.

Hiwatari yanked her by the hand. " Come on, It's almost 10:30. I can have my chauffer drive you home.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_ Was all Sea was thinking. She slipped from his grasp.

" I'm going to see if I can spot Dark while walking home, so there's really no need-"

" No. You can't be walking alone this late."

Sea didn't hear him. She was already half way down the block, and was still running.

_Misa: Wow I made it._

_Dark: Shhh, they have heat radars in the museum now._

_Misa: Wow, they're getting difficult._

_Dark: I know. But it's all part of the game,_

_Misa: Wait here._

Misa slipped in through the window, and Dark couldn't see a few minutes, she came back.

_Dark: What did you do?_

_Misa: I put a block of ice near the heat can walk now, it's safe._

_Dark: Niiice. Now move!_

Stealthily the two siblings moved through the night.

::~

_:D Like it so far? Please review, It's going to get better!_


	6. Come Play Volleyball Risa!

::~

The Mousy siblings were still on their mission. Misa and Dark were both crouching in a hallway, waiting for the guards to pass. Misa whispered. _" Hiwatari keeps following me." _Dark chuckled. His spiky and wayward strands of hair tickled Misa's nose. "_Good, now you have your very own pet peeve."_ Misa promptly hit Dark on the shoulder. _" It's not funny! He's a Hikari. Soon he's going to put the pieces together and find out who I am!" _ She said. Dark's laughter dissapeared from his amethyst eyes. _" Daisuke trusts him"_

Misa: _We don't. He's an enemy._

Dark: _He's a friend now._

Misa: _Friend or not, this can cause some huge problems._

Dark: _Will you just relax? We haven't seen each other in millenia and your worried about some human._

Misa: _Not just any human Dark. A Hikari._

~ Next Week...

In gym class, the girls were changing in the Girls' Locker Room. Saehara was grabbed from the ear by Daisuke, who caught him trying to drill a peep hole in the wall opposite Sea's locker, so he could look at her changing. He was whacked hard, and forced to give all of his drilling equipment. He was then whacked even harder by Hiwatari, because Risa's locker was opposite Sea's and he would be able to see her as well. The girls, completely oblivious to what happened, started playing volleyball. They were separated into two teams. Sea and Ritsuko were on one team, and Riku and Risa were on the other.

However, Risa kept wandering over to Hiwatari, so her sister was losing. "Risa!" Sea called. She had just scored two points for her team. They were at 10:3. They motioned for her to come over. She shook her head and kept talking. Sea saw Hiwatari's eyes briefly wander over to her. " Risa, get over here! We're losing!" Her sister yelled. Risa pretended to not hear them. It's was Sea's turn to serve, and she purposefully sent the ball sailing at Risa's head. " Ouch!" Risa yelled. Sea pretended to look innocent. " Oops! Sorry!" she said, way too innocently. Risa rolled her eyes and continued talking to Hiwatari. Riku served, but the ball hit Saehara instead, who was behind Sea.

Saehara: Hey, watch it!

Riku looked sheepish. " Sorry, that's her fault." Sea said sweetly. Saehara blushed and turned away. The girls continued to play. Sea's team had now scored 21 points.

Riku: Risa! Come back, we're losing!

Risa: NO!

Sea was annoyed. Even though Riku was a good player, it still didn't seem right that she was playing alone. Sea threw the ball at Risa. " Ow!" Sea then started running after Risa, and she started to scream.

Sea: Come play volleyball!

Risa: No!

Sea ran really fast, and caught up with Risa. In a second, Sea drags her to the volley ball court.

" And stay there!" She said, pointing at the stubborn Harada.

In the distance, Hiwatari was claculating how fast Sea ran, and how fast he saw Misa running that night at the museum.

_They're the same person_ he concluded.

::~

Dark was stealing, and both Risa and Sea were watching him. " Isn't he amazing? Sometimes I wish I could end up with him" said Risa. This shocked Sea. " What? Don't you like Hiwatari? "

Risa: Him too. It's just... he's too distant. And he always puts his work before me. Not like Dark. Dark is funny, and sociable, sort of like Saehara.

_Tell me about it_ said Misa inside Sea's head.

Sea: SHUT UP!

Risa looked surprised. " What?"

Sea realized she did it again. " I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something... Here he comes!" Sea said, pretending to squeal.

Risa: ! Oh, !

Sea ran way into the forest when Risa wasn't looking, leaving the swooning girl alone.

Risa: Sea? Where'd you go? Sea?

Sea ran deep into the forest. _I have to change now, or I'll- OW!_

Someone grabbed her right arm, and jerked her around. " Why'd you-"

Hiwatari stared at her intently. " Stop doing it. Stop getting in my dreams!"

Sea looked confused. " Dreams? I don't know what your talking about- ow! Hiwatari, your hurting me."

Hiwatari: Stop using your magic to get inside my head. I know your just trying to destroy me!"

Sea: WHAT?

Someone was coming. Sea started struggling fiercely. " Let me go!" Hiwatari let go of Sea so quickly she fell flat on her butt. He ran off.

" Ow.."

Dark appeared from behind some trees. " _Sea? I was waiting for you, but I got the job done already. Are you okay?" _ Sea decided to staty silent about the incident. " Yeah, I just lost track of time."

Dark: _Come on, we gotta go home._

Sea shook her head.

Sea: I can't Risa's here.

Dark: _Fine. Are you sure your okay? I thought I heard someone else._

_Don't tell him. _Said Misa in Sea's head.

Sea: No, It was just me. Come on, let's go.

::~

Hiwatari sighed. " What did I just do?"

He slumped against a tree, dejected.

::~


	7. Uh Oh

_Enjoy!_

::~

_" Hiwatari. Why?"_

_Misa: You'll never be together_

_Krad: She's our enemy! You can't love her!_

_Dark: Never... Never... Never..._

_Sea: HIWATARI!_

_Her voice sounded like she was in tremendous pain. Sea was wearing a simple long, white dress, with a white lace shawl. Her hair cascaded down her back in black waves. He reached towards her, but she slipped away, into the darkness. As he saw her go, his heart filled with wretched pain. Something was clawing at his heart. He heard her echo. " Why? Why do you do this to me?" He turned around, and saw nothing but the pitch black darkness. " Come back!" he tried to yell, but no sound came out of his throat. He saw her image again, drifting to him with arms outstretched. Just as he touched her delicate fingers she dispersed, into soft white mist._

::~

"NO!" Hiwatari screamed. He sat up abruptly on his bed, shaking. Sweat had formed on his brow. He felt distinctly cold, and could still fell her soft touch. He shivered. " It was just a dream." He said, half to himself and half to nobody in particular. He couldn't believe he dreamt of Sea again. He was never one to believe that dreams were premonitions, but still, it was weird that they were now becoming more frequent. Before, it was about once every week. Now it's daily, and nothing he does can stop it.

~ At School...

Risa was walking with her sister and Sea, clutching her books. " Hey Sea, aren't you excited?"

Sea looked puzzled. " For what?"

Risa looked at her like she couldn't believe what she said. " The Girls to Boys Dance!"

Sea: What? I've never heard of that...

Risa had that same dreamy look when she was excited. " It's the best dance of the year! Your supposed to find true love there!"

Sea raised an eyebrow. Riku huffed in annoyance. " No you don't!"

Risa: Do too!

Sea: Will someone explain?

Riku: You see, instead of the guys asking the girls to the dance, the girls ask guys.

Risa started to twirl. " There will be dancing and singing and love!" Risa swooned, and both sane girls figured she would be no help.

Riku rolled her eyes. " So who are you going with, Sea?"

Sea shrugged. " I don't know."

Risa: I'll ask Saehara, since Hiwatari made it clear that he hates dances.

Riku raised an eyebrow at her sister. " I'm going with Niwa- well that is, if he says yes."

The teacher found them at the corner, and sent them off into class. " Girls! Get to class!"  
They start to run as Sea calls over her shoulder. " Sorry Sensei!"

Risa: Well, see you later Sea!

The Harada twins walk off. Sea turns around and nearly bumps into someone.

" Excuse me." Hiwatari says, trying to walk around her.

Sea thinks quickly, as she watches his retreating figure. " Hiwatari, wait!"

He turns around. " If your not too busy, would you go to the dance with me? You know, as a truce, since we've been fighting-"

" I'd love to." He walked off, his glasses glinting evilly.

She was stunned. She hadn't expected him to respond at all. What had she done?

::~

_Misa: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

Daisuke: Hiwatari? REALLY?

Sea looked nervous as it was. " But what about Saehara? I thought he liked you..."

Sea: He's going with Risa.

Daisuke: Risa? I thought- I guess what Hiwatari said is true...

Sea: What's true?

She looked curious. She noticed Daisuke was talking to Dark.

_Dark: This is bad. Krad could do something to her._

::~

At the Hiwatari Mansion...

Satoshi burst into his father's study. His father looked up from his computer, and was slightly angry. " What is your reason for interrupting me when I am at work?"

Satoshi's gaze turned cold. " I have come to inform you that I am going to the Girls to Boys Dance." Hiwatari's father raised an eyebrow, and looked relatively interested, as if it were humorous that his son decided to act like a boy his age. " Why now? You never go to those places. Have you met a special someone?"

Hiwatari: WHAT? NO! I think I may have found Dark's sister.

His father looked really interested now, with an evil glint in his eye. " You mean Misa has come back?"

Hiwatari: Yes Father. I believe she is in the girl I am going with.

Father: Then you must capture her.

Hiwatari: No, I don't want to hurt her!

Father: You will do what I say. You must give her this square, small white stone.

" What does it do?" Hiwatari asked. He never trusted his Father's schemes, not one bit. He was in his school uniform, and was staring at his father who was always in a suit. " It's a sleeping stone. Once it is in her mouth she will be unconcious. Use that chance to lure Dark... And destroy him."

Hiwatari: I don't need Krad's help. I can do this on my own.

His father grinned, a sly grin. " Don't worry. Krad will leave you two all alone."

Hiwatari didn't miss the inuendo in his voice.

::~ 


	8. Betrayal

_::~Today, on this rainy day in New York, I shall sit down with my computer, and write a chapter. And if this chapter be impressive, I shall upload it for it is worth it's words. And if it's worth it's words, You shall review. And by the by, I have starteth to use Open Office, and I'm trying it out. I don't really like it that much, it's not the same as Word Pad. But however, for the sake of my stories and the spelling mistakes, I am willing to make the change. That's how much I love you guys!_

_::~_

Sea readily walked into class with the Harada twins, and sat at the back, near the usual horde of gossiping girls. Sea really wasn't one to gossip, but Risa seemed fond of it. She was wearing the usual school uniform, a crisp white shirt with burgundy trimmings and skirt. Her hair was up in the morning, but she let it down because she was simply tired of it. However, she seemed to fill her shirt better than most girls, which is probably why she was constantly watched by the guys.

But Sea was humble, and she refused to let it get to her head. She was level-headed, just like Misa, and was run by logic. She was also the second top student in the class, ranked just under Satoshi Hiwatari. The girls giggled and Sea started to pay attention. " I'm so excited! I have the most beautiful dress picked out!" exclaimed Risa. Sea raised an eyebrow. She would have to stop by the Haradas to see it. " Really? What color?" asked Ritsuko. " It's deep red, with inset little rubies! And it reaches just above my knees.

Sea: And you Riku?

Riku looked shy at being called on. " I really don't like dresses, but Risa helped me out. It's pearl green.

Sea saw Daisuke smile slightly from the other side of the room. " And you Sea?" asked Risa. Sea's attention snapped back to the girls. " Huh? Oh. It's pure white." Sea said shyly. " And who are you going with?" Asked Risa. " Um... Hiwatari?"

Risa: HIWATARI?

He walked up beside Risa. " Yes?" Risa turned on him. " Your going with Sea?"

Hiwatari's eyes darkened. " You're going with Saehara."

" B-But-" Risa stuttered. Hiwatari intervened. " It's as a truce." he said, sighing and running his fingers pensively through his hair. He hadn't liked the way his "girlfriend" had been acting. She was more interested in Saehara than she was with him. He hadn't noticed at first because he was so caught up with work, but gradually he saw her. A brush here, a smile there, a " Can you walk me home?" and a flip of hair here. He told Daisuke but didn't know what else to do.

Later on...

Daisuke was sitting on his favorite bench, underneath a large tree. He loved it there because it was peaceful and the sun shone beautifully. " There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Riku as she walked up behind the bench. " Riku! What is it?" Daisuke said, as he smiled at her. Riku smiled back a bit and blushed. " I wanted to tell you that I was excited for the dance."

Dai: Me too.

" It's going to be the best date ever!" they both blushed.

_Dark: Oh, so it's a date with Riku! I believe a little mischief is needed here._

_Daisuke: Don't you dare!_

Suddenly Riku seemed deep in thought. " Isn't it strange that Hiwatari is going to the dance? And with Sea?" Daisuke nodded. " Even though he's my best friend, it is a little strange to me. I mean, Sea just got here, nearly a month ago."

::~

Sensei: Can anyone tell me what the capital of Bulgaria is?

Only two hands were raised, Sea and Hiwatari's. The teacher sighed. " Anyone else?" he said in a bored tone. Everyone had blank stares. Daisuke was doodling, Riku was looking out the window, Risa was passing notes and Saehara was reading them.

" Niwa."

Daisuke looked up." What? I didn't raise my hand."

Sensei: The _other_ Niwa, Niwa-kun.

Sea: The capital of Belgium is Brussels.

Hiwatari: It's actually pronounced Bruxelles in French and is the largest city. It has a population of about 1.8 million in habitants and-

Sea was pissed. " He didn't ask that!"

Both the teacher and Hiwatari ignored her. " Very good, Hiwatari-kun. 100 points."

Sea: But I answered the question!"  
" Yes, Niwa. I know. 90 points."

" WHAT?" Sea fumed. She broke her pencil, and Hiwatari gave her a smug look. It had been going on like that for weeks. But Sea had resolved to beat him no matter what.

::~

After school, Sea went straight to the park, where she had found a nice clearing that she wanted to inspect closely. As she turned around, she saw Risa in the distance. She was about to call out to her, when she saw Saehara walk up beside her. Risa and Saehara were kissing! Sea stepped back in disbelief. She ran out of the park quickly.

_This will hurt him..._

She ran to Hiwatari's house and knocked on the door. A maid opened. " Yes?"

Sea: I need to talk to Hiwatari.

Maid: And who is looking for him?

Sea: Sea Niwa. I'm a classmate of his.

The maids eyes widened, and she closed the door. Minutes later, she returned.

" I'm sorry Miss. Master Hiwatari is not here. Perhaps you may leave a message?" said tha maid. She clearly looked like she was lying.

" No, it's fine. Just tell him that I warned him. Goodbye." She turned around. As she began to walk away, she was yanked inside from the collar. She faced Satoshi with a smug grin, yet it didn't quite reach her eyes. " So you changed your mind?" Satoshi was standing beside the door, listening the whole time. " Not here." He led her to the study. Then he made her sit by pushing her down to the nearest chair. " What did you come to bother me about?" he said, his face inches from her face. She ignored his closeness as best as she could. " Watch it. I'm not a toy. It's called hospitality."

Satoshi: Or hostility. What is it?

Sea was pissed and she didn't want to be the one to rat Risa out. It wasn't her place, and Risa was her friend. " You know what? You find out. We're not even friends, so I shouldn't act like one.

Hiwatari: Yet your going to the dance with me.

" It's as a truce!" Hiwatari shrugged, clearly not caring. Sea stood and harumphed. " Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, as she stood and stormed towards the door. He grabbed her hand, but she still faced away from him. " If it's about Risa and Saehara, I already know." he said. Sea stifled a gasp. She could hear the pain in his voice. He normally didn't show any emotion, but this clearly affected him. " I-I'm sorry." " I'm not." was his reply. She turned around to face him. " How can you not care? Hiwatari she-"

Hiwatari shrugged. " It's my fate to be unhappy." She fought the urge to slap him. " Don't say things like that! You can be happy if you want to! And no one said your first love is your only love. You have to keep trying!" She felt upset, somehow. He shouldn't be degrading himself that way! Doesn't he value his life?

::~

At home, Sea found out that he didn't. " He's always had problems, Sea. But he's strong. But Miss Harada is not to blame. She told Hiwatari she didn't want to be with him." 

Sea: I kind of figured. Risa is many things, but a horrible person? Never.

_But why do I still not feel right about this?_

_::~ _

_So, I don't like this chapter that much. It's different, because I'm writing it in a different place. Also, it's extra long. Anyway, I think that Risa and Hiwatari weren''t meant to be together in the anime, so I broke them up. ( Sorry to any RisaxHiwatari lovers) but I did warn you. Risa can be suitable for Saehara, because they're both loving and fun souls. _


	9. Dance Night!

_::~ So I'm back! And in this chapter, is the dance! I know, I'm excited too. I want to tell you guys to please review, or even suggest this story to any of your friends! I'm getting a bit discouraged because I'm not getting as many reviews as before :(. Cheer me up with some really good ones!_

::~

At the dance, Daisuke's cheeks were flushed. He had been dancing with Riku for about 15 minutes, and at first he was really shy, but they had really good conversation. He loved it when he was able to twirl her, and she smiled softly. Not to mention that he completely loved the way she looked in her dress.

_Dark: Well well, look at who's hormones are raging._

_Daisuke:Dark shut up!_

" Niwa, do you know where Sea is?" asked Riku when she looked around and couldn't find her on the dance floor.

At the corner, Hiwatari was leaning on the wall, rolling the Sleeping Stone between his fingers thoughtfully.

Daisuke: I think Sea's coming a little late. She had some trouble with her hair.

All of the sudden, Sea arrives, with her pearl white dress reaching just above her knees, and her hair straight. She had two diamond pins in her hair. Everyone turned towards her.

" Wow, Sea. You look really great!" Said a student from Class B. Hiwatari suddenly appeared and stepped in front of the student, giving him a cold glare.

" Move aside. She's my date."

Her eyes widened several inches. Hiwatari was wearing a blue-gray shirt, with a black blazer. He had black pants on completed with black shoes. His hair looked like it had been combed, then tousled. Apparently he was taking in her appearance as well, because he coughed, doubling over as if in pain for a few seconds. He was struggling to keep Krad inside. " Shall we- d-dance?" he asked, his voice hoarse. She nodded and gulped, extending her hand. He took it, and led her swiftly to the dance floor.

" I never knew you could look that great Risa." said Saehara. Risa blushed a little. " Really? I tried my best-" " You look beautiful. Really!" he said, while twirling her. She laughed, as she was brought closer to him. They glided across the dance floor, swaying to the music and making jokes.

Takeshi loved the way just before Risa smiled, her eyes lit up and they looked almost honey. He found himself looking into her eyes a lot, which was different, because it's not like looking into a girls' eyes were the highlight of his day. But somehow, Risa was different. She had this thing about her, that made her a smiling, joyous person. He liked that. He twirled her again, just to hear her laughter.

Mean while, Sea could tell something was up with Hiwatari. He would dance fairly well, he must have been taught as a kid, but he seemed troubled. " What's wrong?" she asked. He shrugged. " I want to show you something." he said, as he led her up the stairs, leading to the roof. She followed.

_Misa: No, don't go!_

_Sea: Don't worry Misa._

A while later, Dark was sensing something.

_Dark: Hey, Where's your cousin?_

_Dai: I don't know. Let's go find her._

Daisuke stopped dancing. " Niwa?"

" I'm sorry, Riku. I'm a bit tired. I'll go get you a drink, okay?"

Riku simply nodded. Daisuke was lost in the crowd.

At the top of the roof, Sea was leaning on the edge, watching Hiwatari leaning on a pole.

Sea: Why did you bring me up here?

Hiwatari clutched at his chest. " Some... time alone." he groaned, and his knees nearly buckled. " Are you sure your okay?" She said in alarm. He held out a hand to stop her from moving. " Don't-come any closer." Sea obeyed. " What's wrong?" Hiwatari thought quickly about what he could say. " I just wanted to tell you, that you look beautiful." Sea knew this was unlike him, and she was quite shocked at receiving a compliment from him. " Thank you." was all she was able to say. Hiwatari held both of Sea's hands. HE noticed her slender fingers were soft.

He leaned in close, gently lifting her chin, and kissed her.

Her eyes opened wide, shock coursing through her.

He slipped the Sleeping Stone inside her mouth with the kiss. When they broke away, it began to take effect.

" … Bastard" her eyes felt heavy, and soon closed. As Sea began to fall to the floor, Hiwatari bent over, clutching his sides in pain. " NO! Don't hurt her-!"

Krad's wings burst out of his back. He screamed. Krad stood, gazing down at the unconscious Niwa. " Well, you've had your fun. A stolen kiss from a Niwa is rare. Let me have mine." Krad lifted Sea up, tying her to the pole that Hiwatari was leaning on moments before.

Dark ran up the stairs and burst through the door. He saw Sea, and Krad beside her. " Let her go Krad!"

Krad used a teasing tone. " Oh, you want me to set your sister free?"

Dark: Yes!

Krad: Well come and make me!

Krad whipped out a white feather, and Dark whisked out a black one. They both threw it at each other, barely missing. _No Krad!Don't hurt them!_

Said Hiwatari from inside Krad. He seemed to falter for a moment.

Dark charged, and Krad seized the moment to trap him in a plastic box. " Fight like a man Krad! Let me out of here!" Krad turned to face his other

half. " Ha- UMPH!" Misa had just whacked her club into Krad's stomach.

Misa: Jerk.

Dark was happy to see his sister alive, and well, _conscious._

Misa: Surprised to see me? I told Sea not to come here. Hiwatari's not that cute anyway. At least, not as cute as his counter-part, Krad. Too bad he's evil though.

Dark: Misa! Let me out of here.

Misa saw she had the upper hand. " I don't know big brother. I seem to like you this way." Dark's voice came out a warning growl. " Misa..."

Misa sighed. " Fine, Fine." She smashed a button with her club, and the magic plastic box Dark was kept in dissolved.

Misa: Do you think we should seal him?" She said, indicating Krad, who was still knocked out.

Even as she said those words, she felt her head begin to hurt. That's what Sea did to tell her she didn't approve what she was doing, and it annoyed the heck out of her.

Dark: We shouldn't. Both our halves don't want to. And I have a date with Riku.

_Daisuke: Oh no you don't!_

_~ The Next Day..._

Sea walked into school, barely making it before the bell rang. She clutched her books as she passed by Hiwatari's desk at the front. He reached out, and grabbed her arm.

Hiwatari: Sea, what happened to you last night? I kissed you and then you fainted.

Sea smiled slyly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. " Don't play games, Hiwatari. I remember what happened last night, because after all, you found out I'm Misa. But don't worry, even though you know, you can't do anything to catch me.

She continued to walk, and Hiwatari just stared forward with wide eyes.


	10. Drop of Bliss

_::~ First of all, I can't believe that I'm up to the 10th chapter. There's so much more to come my friends. ( I really do consider you all my friends) and thanks for the positive response, guys. Dn Angel is an awesome anime/manga to write for, as are you people :)_

_Disclaimer for the entire story: Dn Angel is not owned by PermanentlyFrozen. It belongs to the creator and Master Genius, Yukiru-sempai. This is purely fan made._

_::~_

_Dark: See? That shows you. Always do what I say._

_Misa: You're not the boss of me!_

_Dark: Actually, since Mom and Dad are long dead, I am._

Misa stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

::~

The next day, Hiwatari unexpectedly arrived at the Niwa Household in his limo. Emiko spotted him from the window ( she was _not _spying, she _swears._) and opened the door to welcome him in, but not before disabling all the traps she had set up for Sea and Daisuke when they woke up that morning. Emiko called out to them once Hiwatari was inside. " Dai, Sea! A friend has arrived to take you to school!" She yelled. Sea ran down the stairs already in her uniform, combing her hair. " Who?" She stopped short when she saw him. " Oh. It's you. Go away." She turned around, but Daisuke was behind her. " Hiwatari? You're here to take us to school?"

Hiwatari nodded. " Get in."

Sea: I'd rather not.

Hiwatari smirked. " You don't trust me?" Sea ignored the bait. " Actually, I'm taking my bike. I'm meeting the Haradas at the fountain before school.

Daisuke shrugged, looking at his best friend with a smile that said ' Hey, what can you do?" " Okay, see you later Sea."

A minute later, Sea was on her bike, riding west, so she could avoid the limo. She arrived at the fountain not long after, and the Harada twins were already there. " What happened, Sea? You're late." Riku said. Sea sighed. " Hiwatari showed up at our house today, to give us a ride home."

Risa: You said no?

Sea nodded. Riku looked at her approvingly. " Good. That jerk ditched you at the dance." Risa hissed at her disapprovingly. " Riku!" Sea shrugged. "It's alright. I'm worried about Daisuke. He's still not here yet." said Sea in a worried tone. Riku assured her that her cousin would be at school shortly. Still, the uncertain part of Sea took over, and she still worried. Pulling her long black hair into a loose chignon for the ride from the fountain back to school, and the three girls set off for school.

::~

Hiwatari sighed after telling the story. " So you see my problem." he said, his voice deep and rich. Daisuke, from the opposite side of the limo, nodded. " You don't want Krad, but he's still there, even after we destroyed the Black Wings. Hiwatari, you mentioned he's after Misa?" Hiwatari nodded, looking out the window. They were almost at school. "Naturally it was my plan to tell your cousin as well, but she refused." Daisuke shrugged. " Yeah, I wonder why?"

::~

Sea was leaning on her locker, a few minutes before the bell rang. She saw her red-headed cousin walk down the hall from the distance. " Dai!" He turned around and faced her with a questioning look. " Huh? What is it?" Sea motioned for him to follow. As soon as they rounded the corner and no one could see them, she spoke. " Your mother asked me to send a warning letter today." " Why?" Daisuke asked. They had just stolen something last week. " It's a priceless artifact called the Drop of Bliss." She had never heard of it before. Apparently, neither did Daisuke. He asked her what it meant, but she said to ask Dark. She ran off when she heard the bell.

_::~_

Saehara ran towards Risa as he saw her rejecting yet another guy who heard she was single. " Hey, little Harada! Did you hear?"

Risa turned around and smiled, nearly making him melt. " Hear what?" she asked. Saehara showed her a newspaper. " It says here Dark and Misa are going to steal the priceless Drop of Bliss." Sea walked up beside them, looking over Risa's shoulder. " Really? What is it?" _I may as well learn about what it is before we steal it _she thought. " It's a pen." responded Saehara blandly.

" A pen?" Risa had the same reaction that she did.

Risa: Now why would Dark want to steal a pen for?

Risa thought about returning the magazine and simply dismissing the fact that Dark was going to steal a pen. " Legend has it that whoever gets a hold of that pen can get magical powers."

Risa: Wow.

Riku, who had also come to talk to them, dismissed it as nonsense. She still wasn't fond of the Phantom Thief, even if he was part of Daisuke. Riku began to walk away, but her sister stopped her. " Wait! Don't you want to know when he's stealing it?" Riku shook her head. Saehara told them anyway. " He's stealing it tonight at 10:00". Sea yawned in complete boredom. There wasn't anything about Dark she didn't know already. " Well, I'm off to the library."

Sea was sitting near a secluded table near the back of the library. On her first day of school, she found this place, but with an empty bookshelf behind it. She spent everyday after school filling it with books she wanted to read. Suddenly, Hiwatari sat next to her. " Satoshi." was all she said to acknowledge him. " What are you reading?" he asked, trying to see the cover of her book. " Plato. What are you doing here?"

Hiwatari: This is the library. Open to anyone who wishes to read.

Sea: Apparently your not here to read. Your here to bother.

Hiwatari smiled, and it shocked her. " Perhaps. I came to talk to you about the dance." Sea sighed, and closed her book. " Look, I-"

" If it's a spell, it better stop." She looked at him, dumb-founded. " What?"

" Stop using magic to get into my dreams." he explained further, getting impatient. She sighed, again. " You may have many degrees from college, Hiwatari, but you sure are stupid." she said. He arched a brow. " Oh?"

Sea: When you dream about someone, it's not a spell, or magic of any sort."

He didn't understand. " Then why are you showing up in my dreams?"he asked. She was silent for a moment. Then got up, slowly collecting her things. " I don't know. Maybe you like me."

::~ _Preview for the next chapter! Misa gets captured by Hiwatari again. Will she break free? Will Dark be too busy? Or will Hiwatari free her himself, and finally confess something? New chapter soon!_


	11. Sparks

_::~ HI! Sorry that it took me so long to write again, but I'm back with another chapter! This one's going to have suspense, I was trying to leave you guys hanging on the last one ;) ON WITH THE STORY!_

_::~_

_Dark: We must be getting close now. The magic levels have increased dramatically._

Dark looked below them and saw that the city was illuminated by lights that shone like dozens of fireflies. Misa noticed too, and she unconciously flew lower. "_Where do you think this Drop of Bliss is? It's an awful lot of houses to ransack through__."_

Dark fought the urge to thump her. " _It's a pen, isn't it? Let's try that Writer's Shop down there."_

The two siblings flew down quickly in order to avoid being seen, but not cautiously, and that's where they made their mistake.

Dark and Misa entered the store. It appeared to be abandoned, and there was film and dust everywhere, and so were cobwebs. Dark jumped down from the window ledge, and assisted his sister inside. Once she saw the store, there was an immediate frown on her face. "_This_ is it? Why'd we waste energy climbing through the window when we could have walked through the door!" She yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the place, as Dark clamped a hand over her mouth, saying," SHHH!" Misa nodded that she understood and he let go.

_Is that it? _Said Sea from inside Misa's head when she saw a gold and silver pen, that obviously looked like it was magical. Dark took it out from a pen holder case, and turned around, handing it to Misa. " _Here, seal this. I'll keep a lookout for - Krad!"_ Misa turned around, just in time to see Krad cast a spell on Dark, that held him in a sort of wrap that electrified him. Misa's amethyst eyes widened considerably. " _Krad! Let him go!"_ She tried to run towards him, but Krad backed away, bringing Dark with him. " Ah Ah Ah, You know the drill. Don't get any closer or you won't see another hair of his again." Misa made a face." _Don't give it to him! I'll soon-"_ Dark got himself free by casting a spell that was effective but didn't hurt Daisuke's body. Dark quickly pushed Krad and threw himself in front of Misa to protect her. " Seal it!" he ordered.

Misa began to chant the words. The air about her turned into a light purple mist, and the pen began to glow. " DARK! "

A young girl had followed them! She was obviously a fan girl who had heard the noise! Krad lunged and grabbed her. " If you try to seal me, you seal the girl as well, Dark!"

Misa shouted in annoyance at Krad. " _I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"_ Krad surprisingly became silent. He stared at Misa for a few seconds, in shock. Any other passerby wouldn't have noticed that his golden eyes softened for just a second as he looked at her, but immediatley returned to their cold, angry glare. Krad extended a hand towards her. " Give me the pen!" Misa shook her head and retreated to another corner of the store. " Dammit Mousy, Give it to me!" He yanked the girl, causing her to shriek. " Or the girl gets it!"

Dark cautiously moved around Krad, sensing that the girl was already scared and was probably close to having a mental breakdown.

Dark: _Sis, just do what he says._

Misa was about to protest, but she saw that they needed to surrender, for the sake of the girl. " Good girl. It seems you've finally gotten some sense." Misa's gaze turned bitterly cold. She gave him her best glare, and noticed it uneased him a bit. She reluctantly extended her hand.

Dark: _First, let go of the girl._

Krad pushed the girl in the direction of Dark and tried to snatch the pen away from Misa. However, Misa was extremely fast, and almost at the same time, she pocketed the pen, and snatched up the girl, flying out the window. She flew so fast, she almost missed Krad's frustrated cry of " Noooo!"

The girl immediately started screaming when she got over the shock. " _Stop yelling! I have to seal the pen!" _

Girl: NO! Don't let go!

Misa: _You have to trust me!_

The girl reluctantly said okay, and slipped. She was screaming on her way down, but Misa flew high up, and sealed the pen within seconds, letting it go as it turned into gold dust, that was carried away by the wind, but not before she saw a small insignia on it, a small, gilded-gold maple leaf, half completed. It stopped just before it reached the stem. Misa flew down, piercing the air, and caught the girl. She set her down on the sidewalk. " _Stay here, I have to go help Dark!"_ The girl shook her head. " No! I want to help!" MIsa shook her head feverently. " No, you'll only get in the way!" Misa placed her hand softly on the girl's head, and closed her eyes, chanting the spell that would erase her memory of all that had to do with watching the Phantom Thiefs. As the girls body dissolved into mist and reappeared in her bed, Misa flew as fast as she could, once again to the writer's shop. She had to help her brother before it was too late.

::~

She arrived, and saw Krad punch Dark. She felt pure, unrestricted anger surge within her. " _KRAD!" _she yelled. She saw his head whip around at an incredible speed, and once again she noticed him falter, in his eyes. Just as fast as the emotion had flashed through his eyes, it was replaced by a distant, hateful glare. " What are you doing here?" He asked, as if accusing her for leaving him. He marched over at her so fast, that if you blinked, you missed it. The last thing Dark saw was a net closing over her sister, and Krad's ever so hateful stare, before they dissapeared.

::~

" _UGH I HATE YOU! LEMME OUT!" _Misa yelled, as Krad carried her over his shoulder. She pummeled his back, punching him with as much strength as she could muster, calling him every swear word under the sun. When he told her to shut up, she twisted around as much as possible, threatening to bite off half his ear. " _Let me go!"_

" No."

"_Bastard._"

Krad smirked as he dropped her without much grace on the floor. She scowled deeply. " Now, we don't have to be so rude, do we? All I want is the pen." It was Misa's turn to smirk. It seemed that Krad overlooked a very important piece of information, didn't he? She thought. " _I don't have it."_ She said, in a smug tone. She crossed her arms from within the net. It was surprising to her how quickly Krad's expression could change. It went from smug, to confused, all the way to outright furious.

" You brat! Did you know that pen was the only way for me to get rid of Dark?"

If Misa's face could look anymore smug, it did.

"_I know. That's why you'll never get it."_

Krad glared. "And why Dark will never see his sister again."

::~

Misa watched in horror as Krad took long, menacing strides towards her, and she began to struggle in the net. But the harder she struggled, the tighter the net became, and ultimately, the more afraid Misa was.

_Satoshi: NO!_

All of the sudden Krad stopped moving. He looked confused, and then he looked like he was in pain, clutching at his chest. Misa took out a black feather, but it was useless against the net. She saw Hiwatari standing up, shakily. She knew it was a long shot, but she called out to him. " _Hiwatari, help!" _ She saw him look around, and then his eyes finally landed on her, as if registering that she was there for the first time.

He was definitely going crazy. She was turning into Misa, then Sea, Misa, then Sea, in his mind, over and over again. He clutched his head and fell down to his knees. " I have to stop this! The only way is to get rid of her!" he yelled, to no one in particular. It was like he didn't even think she was there. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button that sent electric currents to the net.

Misa gasped, but before the currents reached her, Hiwatari pressed the button again, stopping them. " I can't do it. Not when I know you're her." Pressing the button again, the net unraveled itself, and landed all around her. Misa instinctively began to run, but as she passed Hiwatari, who was still bent over, she came to a stop. " Hiwatari-" she said in a sympathetic voice. He held out an arm, cutting her words short. " Just go." She did as she was told, flying away into the darkness in search of her brother, but with a troubled heart.

::~

Daisuke: Sea, Does Riku ever talk about me?

Sea raised a playful eyebrow as she was petting With, who was earning hateful glares from Piou because he was with her master. " Oh, she's said many things about you." Daisuke rolled his eyes. " Aw, C'mon Sea. Seriously, what has she said?"

Sea suddenly became very interested in With's paws. " Why would you want to know that?" That comment gave Daisuke alot to think about. " It's strange you and Dark share her."

" We do not!"

_Dark: Do too._

Daisuke frowned. " Do not!"

Sea laughed. " It's okay, Misa does that to me too. Interrupting me all the time, making obnoxious jokes-"

Misa:_HEY!_

Sea: But I've learned how to ignore her. I'm doing it right now.

Daisuke laughed, as well as Dark. But Sea's expression darkened a little, because she still hadn't and never would, forget the pained look Hiwatari had that night.

" You're pretty good with this, aren't you Sea?" Sea tried hard to pay attention to her cousin and forget about Hiwatari." Well, unlike you, I knew Misa was coming for a long time."

Daisuke sighed, remembering the day when he first found out Dark was inside him. " That's why Misa's very good at stealing," Sea continued. " better than Dark actually." Daisuke nodded. " That's true. Misa likes doing things inconspicously. Meanwhile, Dark likes all the attention."

From inside Daisuke, Dark chuckled, and if he could, he would have popped his collar. " _Hah, guilty as charged_."

Daisuke: Shut up Dark!

Sea laughed. " I was trained anyway, so it's not like I had a choice."

_Misa: Tell them what they did._

Sea: NO!

_Misa: Tell them!_

Sea reluctantly spoke. " If I didn't succeed, I would never have been seen again. Rumor has it the hung the girls that lost, but we don't know that for sure." Daisuke's mouth was set in a grim line.

_Dark: That's why my sister hasn't appeared for centuries. Every girl ended up failing...?_

Daisuke: That's horrible.

Sea became very quiet, until she heard Emiko's voice from downstairs. " Dai! Sea! Dinner's ready!"

The two cousins ran so fast down the stairs, Emiko thought the force of the wind that followed behind them was strong enough to tear the house down.

::~ _I dunno, but I like this one. This was from Notebook 1, but I'll soon switch to Notebook 2, where there's an actual plot. XD_


	12. Crystal Ball

::~ _Sorry I've been away for a while, I've been working on my other stories. But I'm back, with another chapter from Notebook 2!_

::~

Sea and Riku were at the gym, playing tennis. Both girls took sports seriously, and they didn't want anyone interrupting them. Sea saw Saehara approach them from the corner of her eye. " What ever it is, Saehara, the answer is no." Riku said, hitting the ball over the net.

" Man!" Saehara said, complaining. Sea laughed, just as she scores another point. " I believe I win" she said, taunting Riku. " I believe your right." Riku said, giggling. Suddenly, the school alarm sounded, as well as a announcement.

" _Attention. All students in the high honors class will be allowed to attend a once in a life-time cruise, around the carribean." _said the announcer. Sea raised an eyebrow. She was in the high honors class. Some students began to shout in joy, while others groaned.

" _Silence! On June 7th to June 24th, students will be able to attend the cruise, and there will also be the Crystal Ball, on June 10th. That is all. Please visit the main office for more information." _

Students began to shout in joy.

When the gang finds each other in the hall, they all start to yell at once. Everyone was talking at the same time, either speaking positively about the trip, or negatively, like Risa.

" Enough, one at a time!" Sea yells, louder than the rest of them so they could hear her. They are all immediately shushed. " It's not fair, why can't it be a C+ average and over?" Risa complained.

" Even if that happened, you still wouldn't be able to go!" Riku said. " Niwa, your grades are a B+ average, right?" Sea asked, wondering if her cousin could go.

" Ever since you and Riku make me do my homework, I've gotten A's" he said, a bit modestly.

" Wow, congratulations Niwa, I didn't know you had it in you!" said Hiwatari. Niwa blushed at the attention.

" That's not fair! Me and Saehara are the ones staying behind?" Risa complained. Riku tried to console her. " Don't worry, at least you have the house to yourself." Riku said. Risa said that it was true.

" Aw, let's go home already! I want to start getting ready!" Sea said, impatiently. Everyone agreed, and went their seperate ways.

::~

Riku entered the boat, her eyes wide. " Whoa, this is great!" said Sea, when she saw how luxurious the boat was. Hiwatari walked up beside her in a dark gray shirt and lighter gray pants. " Like it?" he asked. " Of course." she snapped, thinking that he just asked her that to annoy her. Sea looked around for her cousin. " Wait a minute, where's Daisuke?" she asked. Her red headed cousin was no where in sight.

" Over here!" she heard him yell. She saw him near a smoothie stand. Riku ran over to him, as Sea stared over the side of the boat. She read the boats name. Hiwatari was staring at the docks, as the boat pulled away. " What is -" she said, as she turned around to talk to Hiwatari. " Sea." he said, to acknowledge that she was there.

" This is your cruiseship isn't it! On the side it says the S.S Light!" she said, accusing him. Hiwatari looked repentful. " I wanted the school to have a treat. And-"

_Stop him._

Misa said, in Sea's mind. " Don't say it. I already said your forgiven. It wasn't your fault you acted that way-" she said. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow. " That's right, I forgot. Misa can read minds, can't she?" HIwatari said. Sea nodded. The wind was blowing her long hair over her eyes, making it hard for her to see him. She had a loose white tank top, with purple pants on, complete with black boots, her signature style. Daisuke saw her scowling and brought her a banana smoothie as a peace offering. She took it, and walked away without a word. Daisuke chastised his best friend.

" No more games, Hiwatari. I want Sea to enjoy the cruise." he said. Hiwatari nodded in agreement. " So do I. She's just angry because I'm right." he said. Hiwatari sighed as he saw Sea lean over the railing and stare at the ocean. He not only wanted her to enjoy the cruise, He wanted her to forgive him.

Sea loved the cruise, and she had only been there for an hour. She was in her cabin, jumping on her sapphire bed. She had her favorite song on full blast, and was loving every minute of it. She heard a knock on her door, and jumped off the bed, opening it. " Do you mind lowering your volume?" said a guy with black hair and redish eyes. Sea nodded, smirking. She closed the door, and put the music up higher.

The guy in the hallway just sighed. Master Kei Hiwatari had ordered him to keep an eye on the girl. He was sure the job was going to be easy. If a certain Satoshi didn't meddle. Satoshi turned the corner that instant, and registerd the guy standing outside Sea's door.

" What's going on?" Hiwatari asked, suspiciously. " The chick in there doesn't want to turn down the music." said the guy lamely. Hiwatari told him to go away, that he would handle her. The guy obeyed. Hiwatari walked in to Sea's room, and immediately was yelled at. " Get out of my room!" she yelled. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow.

" I own this place, so it's _my_ room, remember?" he said, smugly. Sea threw a pillow at him. " Get out!" she yelled over the music. Hiwatari crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. " Actually, I prefer to stay." he said. Sea blushed, because even she had to admit, he looked extremely hot in that pose. She quickly covered her feelings and put on a mask of extreme boredom.

" Then I guess you'll have to see me undress then, because I was just about to change in order to go outside." His reaction was priceless. He blushed so bad that he had to run out of the room and close the door behind him. " This isn't over!" he yelled, through the door. The last thing he heard as he ran down the hall was Sea giggling.

::~

Sea and Riku were both walking around the cruise ship, getting familiar with their surroundings. Hiwatari and Daisuke were sitting at a nearby table, watching the girls argue with a bartender that wanted them to pay more than was due. " I swear I'll make you lose a very important organ!" They heard Sea yell, " Oh, that's gotta hurt." Daisuke said, when he saw Riku pour her smoothie over the guy's head. Sea then said something that made him cry. Hiwatari marveled at the ablility that Sea had to make people fall to their feet. If it wasn't for his pride, he thought that he would have been her personal slave. The girls walked back over to them, and Hiwatari had to act uninterested again. " Ready to go to the ball?" Sea asked.

::~

Okay. She knew he hated her, but he really was the only other person on this boat that she knew. Sea took a deep breath and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Hiwatari stood in front of her, with a confused expression. " Yes?" he asked, impatiently. " Um, would you go to the ball with me?" she asked meekly. Hiwatari grinned. " I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, teasing her. She rolled her eyes. So he was going with her after all.

::~ 

Sea and Riku were in Riku's room, getting ready. Their dresses were lain out on the bed, and Riku was helping Sea braid diamonds in her hair, when they heard a knock. " Is everyone dressed?" Daisuke asked, from the door. Sea said yes and allowed them in. The double take Hiwatari did when he saw her was also priceless.

Sea started to complain when she was only able to get a few diamonds in her hair and the rest of them kept falling off. All of the sudden, Riku started giggling. Sea turned around to face her, her hands on her hips. " What?" she asked. The boys also looked at Riku curiously. After a fit of giggles, Riku was able to speak. " Gosh Sea, you look like your getting ready for your wedding!" she said. Sea instantly blushed. " Am not!" she protested. Soon enough, the girls kicked the boys out of the room so they could change. Sea put on a dark gree blue dress, that hugged her curves perfectly. Riku wore a deep red dress, that was tight at the waist, but then puffed out.

::~

He had his arms around her waist. God, he never knew that would happen. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress, not that he would ever let her know. They were gliding on the dance floor, swaying to the music. He was a good dancer, she noted. " I didn't think you'd wear a tux." she said, attempting to start conversation. He looked down to get lost in her eyes.

" Is that a compliment or an insult?" he asked, his voice sweet and low. She simply chuckled and didn't respond. When he twirled her, he said " Right now you would be stealing." She looked up at him, and said, " Right now, I have something more important to do." He blushed, but she broke away from his hold, and made her way over to the ship's railing.

" What, now your going to kill yourself?" he said, as he saw her step up and stand on the top railing. " No, I just want to go for a quick swim." she said, giggling. Something wasn't right, Hiwatari thought. He saw that her eyes were dialated. Someone drugged her! He made an attempt to grab her. She simply kicked his hand away, and jumped. He felt his heart stop.

" NO!" he yelled, as he grabbed two life jackets and jumped after her. The wind blew quickly, and the sea wasn't as calm as it had been an hour ago. The cruiseship sailed away, completely unaware that two of it's passengers were missing.

Hiwatari pulled an unconscious Sea out of the water. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the boat leaving them behind.


	13. Stranded

_::~ Wooo! I am on a roll! Another chapter, why? Because it's 6:00 in the morning, on the last day of 2010, and I'm typing! I must admit I even wanted to know what happens next after I re-read the last chapter, and I already knew! It was a really good cliffhanger, but now, enough with my ranting, and on with the story!_

:::~

_The last thing he was before passed out was the boat leaving them behind._

_::~_

" Ow, my head." Sea moaned, when she finally came to. She rolled over, eyes closed, and landed on something soft and warm. She was expecting her bed sheets, but they felt different. Immediately her eyes snapped open and she observed her surroundings. A beach, trees. That 'something soft' was Hiwatari, who was just staring at her. " How long was I out?" she asked, when she sat up, staring at the cerulean ocean before her with disbelieving eyes.

" About half an hour." he answered.

" Where are we?" She asked, hoping that she was hallucinating and that what her eyes were seeing were not real.

Hiwatari sighed. " A beach. Can't you see that?" he said, annoyed. Sea frantically stood, turning around.

" Oh no, this can't be happening." she said. Hiwatari simply looked at her, frowning. He didn't like to wake up and have to move so quickly, he preffered to sit, unmoving, for about half an hour. However, with Sea it was obviously impossible, because she was already trudging up the side of the island, looking for a way out. After watching her disappear behind some trees, and see her emerge from the other side of the island 20 minutes later, he figured the island wasn't that big.

It was either that, or Sea was one heck of a fast walker. He concluded that the truth lied between the two. He sighed and dusted off his clothing, following her when she started to grab some sticks. At least the girl's head was in the right place. They were going to build shelter. There was only one thing he wanted to know. How the heck were they going to get out of there?

::~ 

Hours later, after Sea had told him to go and fetch some food, he heard a scream. Panicked, he ran in the direction of her voice. When he arrived, he had the shock of his life. A large, red scorpion with huge, piercing pincers was walking up slowly Sea's leg, looking at her as if it was deciding the best way for her to die. Sea's eyes were clamped shut, and her chest was rising and falling quickly. When she heard him approach, she opened her eyes and mouthed the word _help. _

Fearing for her life, Satoshi grabbed a large sharpened stick that he used as a spear, and inched closer, slowly.

The scorpion was analyzing his every move and was watching him intently. Fortunately, Satoshi was a good distraction, because Sea swatted it away with as much force as she could, and Satoshi stabbed it, immediately. After making sure it was dead, Hiwatari went over to her, examining her, as well as scanning for any injuries. When he found none, he wanted to double check. " Are you okay?" he asked, in the softest, caring voice she ever heard him use. Sea wiped away some stubborn tears.

" I hate this stupid island. I can't even put a fort up." she said, mainly to herself. Hiwatari's expression softened, as he helped her up.

" Come on, I'll help." he said, in that soft voice she wished to hear all the time.

::~

They were both sitting in front of a fire, eating crab Hiwatari was able to catch, while he sharpened a large stick into a spear. Sea stared at the fire, recalling the events that happened that day. Without looking at him, she spoke. " Thank you." she said.

" For what?" he asked, looking up from his task. He had to avert his gaze, because in order to build the hut and keep it together securely, Sea had made them use unimportant articles of clothing to help build it. So the ends of her dress were gone, and it now reached up to her mid-thighs. He wasn't better off, for she left him with no jacket, no vest, and a sleeveless shirt.

" For saving my life earlier today. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now." she said. She was surprised when Hiwatari simply shrugged dismissively. " If I hadn't saved your life, I would have been stuck with a corpse, and no way to get rid of it." he said. That set Sea's guard up, and she was back to her angry demeanor, something that always seemed to happen when Satoshi was around. She stood abruptly. " Well don't worry! Next time my life is in danger, just toss me out to the sea and go eat fish!" she said, throwing her crab pieces at him and storming off, slamming the hut's door behind her.

::~ 

The next morning, Sea woke up to find Satoshi gone. She was alarmed for a moment, thinking he took her words literally and left her, but then she saw his toned back, flexing as he fished for their breakfast. She then sat down, taking out the seaweed she had left to dry the day before, and started weaving a hollow bowl. She started to hum prettily, to keep herself entertained. ( She was a Niwa after all, and arts were kinds their things, and that included singing, which she was really good at.) After a while, she became bored, because she had finished weaving, and had now made two bowls, a fish basket, and two sleeping mats. " Boy, Hiwatari fishes too long." she muttered to herself, getting up and adding more wood to the fire. She had just put the finishing touches to the second mat when Satoshi came back with about 12 fish.

" Wow, you've been busy." he commented when he saw all she did. She merely looked up at him. Hiwatari grabbed a basket, admiring her handiwork. Not a single gap in it. " It's like artwork." he said.

" It is artwork. Not every piece of art has to be a painting, or a sculpture. The buildings you see are atrwork, as are clothes, and other stuff like baskets." she said. A soft, warm breeze blew through then, and with it, Sea felt calmer. " Let's cook that, shall we?"

_Finally! Ooh, Sea, what's this I found in your head? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIWATARI?_

Sea clutched the side of her head. She fell to the floor, moaning, and alarming Hiwatari. " GOD MISA WHY YA GOTTA BE SO LOUD?" She yelled. Hiwatari bent down, and after making sure she wasn't crazy, he helped her up.

_I do not have a crush on him!_

_I can tell your lying!_

_I'm not lying! Shut up and stay out of my brain you crazy lunatic!_

Hiwatari chuckled when he saw her arguing with her other half. He knew he would never be like that with Krad, because his ancestors wouldn't have it so.

Curse the Hikari. Their greed went down in their bloodline, and it was because of it that he lost everything he ever loved. He wouldn't allow his family's curse affect her. That's why he had to keep her away, no matter how badly he didn't want to.


	14. Tempest

_::~ Hey guys, guess what I just found: Notebook 3. Ugh, why do I have to be such an avid writer?I swear I'll write on anything that resembles paper. Oh well, Notebook 3 is alot better for the 'stranded'part of my D N Angel story. =)_

_::~_

A week passed. Soon enough, Satoshi wasn't able to find much food. This growing issue made them both nervous. What if no one found them? They didn't even know what day it was, but Sea had put a pebble in a hollow tree she had found for every day that passed by. They were arguing over the issue of food one day, because all Satoshi was able to catch was one measly sardine. " What are we supposed to eat then, if there's no food! Sand?" Sea said, naming the first thing that came to her mind. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, and gazed at the black haired beauty in front of him.

" If we need to, we'll eat sand." he said, blandly. Sea looked at him like he was out of his mind. She had just gotten to know him, but she was pretty sure that Satoshi was not going to eat sand. She told him if he would care to take the first bite. He looked startled, and said, " Ladies first."

" Oh please, don't try and act all chivalrous, because we both know your not." She snapped. Hunger was making her irritable. She swore she was thinner than she was a week ago. However, not having much food didn't seem to affect Hiwatari at all. He was getting stronger by doing so much work to keep them alive. She had to admit, he was the best looking guy she had seen. But now, he was getting muscles, and looked even _better._ Sure sometimes he made her want to push him in front of a truck, but at other times, he was so nice to her, it was _disturbing._

::~ 

Satoshi was fishing again. Sometimes he would even catch fish, she thought he simply liked being in the water, just like she did. " Satoshi, I think you've caught enough!" she yelled. He turned around and smiled, making her heart jump and become lodged in her throat.

" I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled back at her. As he came closer, she saw his new six-pack glisten in the sun. She blushed and turned away, not waiting for him to come to shore. She stared at the sky. _It must be about 4 o'clock. When was the last time I saw a clock?_ she asked herself. Satoshi took the fish basket from her hands and put the fish in it. he was surprised when Sea said she was going to walk around the island for a while. She left without a word, leaving him confused.

::~

" Don't worry, Niwa. I'm sure they're safe. If there's anything I know about Sea, is that she has an uncanny ability to survive." Riku said, trying to comfort Daisuke. He blamed himself for not being there when she needed him. Had he kept an eye on her, she would have been safe. Now both she and his best friend were lost at sea, most likely dead. Dark was mourning for them, grief-struck because he lost his sister once again. He also blamed himself. After so many centuries, he only had his sister for a little while, and now he would most likely never going to see her again. Riku was also upset, because she had also considered Sea to be her best friend.

_Please, let them be safe. _

The black haired guy was on the phone with Kei Hiwatari, being yelled at. " Are you out of your mind? I never told you to drug her! You disobeyed my orders and now I've lost my son! How am I going to destroy the Niwas when the only Hikari descendant left is dead, Uruhara?" his master yelled. Uruhara cringed at the force of his words. " I'm sorry, I had no idea that Master Hiwatari would go after her. I didn't even know he would be with her! I carefully drugged her drink, but-"

" WHAT?" Uruhara heard someone yell behind him. It was the other Niwa, Daisuke. " You drugged my cousin! It's your fault she's dead! How could you!" Daisuke yelled, wrapping his hands around the guys throat. He would pay.

" No Daisuke! Let him go!" Riku yelled, when she left the room they were in and saw Daisuke trying to choke the guy in the hall way. She had pried his hands away from him. After Daisuke recovered from the news, he was able to think clearly. " Riku, call the police, now!" Daisuke yelled, not taking his eyes away from Uruhara. Riku looked at the both of them, and obeyed.

::~

" Hurry Sea! Tie the seaweed together, we need to make as much vine as possible!" Satoshi yelled. He had been scanning the skies, and noticed a dark cloud in the sky. A tempest was coming their way, and it would be here in a couple of days. They needed to gather as muh food as possible, and secure the hut. It was good thing that Sea was a good climber, because they were able to do things quickly. Sea stopped when she saw a cut on Hiwatari's arm.

" What's that?" She asked, as she tied several coconuts together. Hiwatari shrugged and said it wasn't important, that he had gotten cut when he was fishing. Sea didn't think it was umimportant. She told him she would make a salve so it would get infected. He simply told her to get a move on. After a few hours, he saw her walk towards her with a small bundle in her hands. " It's a salve my grandfather taught me to make. I didn't think I had the right herbs, but I found them." She gently rubbed some on the wound, and marveled at the high temperature of his skin. After a while, they began to do their work again.

" HIWATARI! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Sea screamed. He ran over to her quickly, thinking that something terrible had happened." Look, it's a small waterfall." She said, as she pointed. " But that's not all," she added. " Underneath, there's a small cave. We can hide there when the tempest comes." He thought it was a good idea. He just hoped they survived the tempest. After they had secured the hut, and gathered as much food and water as they possibly could, Sea nearly collapsed. He was tired also, so he layed down beside her. It was funny how such a turn of events happened.

They were at school nearly a month ago, and now they were on a stranded island, about to be overcome by a storm. How could their small little island survive a storm that big? And more importantly, how could they survive? He didn't care if he died, as long as Sea was safe. But he had to survive in order to make sure she was safe, didn't he? Hiwatari sighed. At least Krad hadn't bothered him in a while. After the confrontation he had with his demon, he hadn't shown himself. It was for the best. If he couldn't control Krad on this island, Sea might get hurt, and it would all be his fault.

::~

The police were on the ship, asking Uruhara questions. So far, they had gotten nowhere. They would never find out who had ordered him to get rid of the girl that was now missing. A search party was sent for them, but the on coming tempest would make it difficult for them. General Niwa had aleady been contacted and was told about his missing granddaughter. He was organizing the search party himself. Also, Daisuke's parents were notified. They had given them consent to ask Daisuke questions. However, the poor teen was torn about losing his cousin, so they didn't get many answers. Only time would tell if they could save the missing teenagers.

" I told you, I don't know!" yelled Uruhara, when the police kept asking him who his boss was. There was no way he was going to tell them. If he did, not only his life would be at stake, but his existence as well. Kei Hiwatari was getting powerful, and those who didn't fear him, were absolute fools.


	15. More than You Know

_::~ Thanks for being so supportive guys! Here's the next chapter, let's hope that I do a good job, because I feel like I'm rambling with this story, and it's not that much of a plot-based story. I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I just have this chapter saved on a different computer, and I don't have access to it until Thursdays. But it won't happen again!_

::~

Sea was hunched underneath a large palm tree, waiting for Hiwatari to come back. He made her swear to stay underneath the tree, and not move. There was a lot of arguing, but she agreed, at the end. She was waiting for ten minutes so far, and was getting worried. The storm was approaching, why wasn't he here yet? She asked herself. The wind was already blowing, getting fiercer every minute. Her black hair was already billowing around her face, half shielding her vision. After twenty minutes of waiting, Sea began to get worried and started calling for him, her voice barely able to be heard because of the wind.

Sea: Hiwatari! Where are you?

::~

_Where are you? _He heard distinctly, in what he could have sworn was her voice. He was probably imagining it, as he normally did, but it still made him feel that everything was going to be okay. He clutched what he had found when he was exploring to his chest, trying very hard to walk against the force of the wind. Whenever he advanced a step forward, the wind seemed to blow him two steps back. Still, he persevered, and kept on, because he needed to get to her. She depended on him, just as he depended on her.

" I'm well!" he screamed, to no one in particular, hoping that she would get the message.

_I am well_ she felt the wind carry into her ear. She smiled, despite how worried she felt. She turned around, as much as possible as she could before getting blown away. She saw a masculine figure hunched in the distance, holding a large bundle, and advancing slowly. Her heart told her it was him, as it always does.

::~

About an hour later, they were both once again united, huddling together in the safe confines of the cave under the waterfall. Sea feared that every passing second brought them closer to the cave getting flooded, but for now they were safe. Hiwatari was able to get a small fire going, even though it did little to keep them warm. He was staring at her, while poking absently at the fire with a stick.

" What?" she asked, a bit too sharp than she had intended to. He simply shrugged, and continued to poke at the fire. It annoyed her when he never gave her an answer, as if she didn't deserve one. " Hiwatari, I'm bored. Let's play twenty questions." Sea recommended. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at her.

" Okay, how do we play?" he asked, as if he wasn't very interested, but she knew better.

" Just ask me any question you want, and I have to answer truthfully. The same thing goes for you." She said. She had expected him to say that the idea was stupid, but all he did was simply sit next to her, and devote all his attention to her. " You go first." She said, when he simply looked at her.

" What's your favorite color?" he asked. She thought it was pretty simple to answer.

" Blue." She said. She always loved the way the ocean looked when the light hit it just right. " What's your favorite food?" she asked. Hiwatari shrugged.

" Rice balls." He answered. Sea rolled her eyes. Of all the things, Hiwatari chooses the most simple bento in the world.

" What?" Hiwatari asked, when he saw Sea's reaction. " I don't have time to make elaborate foods, okay?" He said, in his defense. Thunder sounded loudly.

" What's your favorite memory?" Sea asked, curious about Hiwatari's past. She saw his expression become somber. Sea's face instantly fell. " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would be a personal question." She said, in a soft voice. All of the sudden, Hiwatari was at her side, his warmth making her shiver, in a good way.

" No, It's not a bad thing. I was just taken off guard." Sea nodded, encouragingly telling him to go on. Hiwatari took a deep breath. " My favorite memory was when I was really little. I was so young, I don't even remember if it really happened or not. I was with my mother. She was a beautiful woman, blessed with unearthly beauty. I remember being on a beach with her. She was knee-deep in the water, laughing melodically. Every once in a while, she would bring me closer to the water too, letting me feel the cool waves."

Hiwatari's voice was wistful, and he looked like he was actually re-living the memory. Sea smiled. This was the first time he had opened up to her, and she liked it.

::~

Nightfall had come, and there was no mention of the missing children. Telegraphs were sent to every neighboring island near they were last seen. Still, there was no reply. The Niwa family was beginning to lose hope. They all stood around the house, awaiting for news. Everytime the phone rang, one of them would jump up and pick up the phone, only to answer to someone who was asking if they had any news yet.

Emiko received many phone calls from distressed classmates, ( mainly boys) who were asking if any news of Sea had been heard. Apparently, she had many hidden suitors.

::~

" I'm tired of this." Sea said, when the raging winds and heavy rain still hadn't stopped for hours. She was contemplating just jumping out of the cave and ending it. But, when she told Hiwatari that, he practically tied himself to her.

" No way. You're not killing yourself."

" Why?" Sea asked, because she knew that as a Hikari, he should hate her.

" Because I need you more than you know."


	16. White vs Black

::~ _So here's the next chapter! You guys are all wondering if Sea and Hiwatari will die, and all I'm going to say is RELAX! XD People can survive on an island for years! And they're far from dead. Enjoy! The lyrics in this story are the English version of th_e _song in Touhou Bad Apple! And sice I haven't said it in a while, D N Angel is owned by Yukiru-Sempai. I don't own!_

_::~_

Sea hummed prettily in order to entertain herself. Hiwatari had gone to sleep, leaving her alone, and bored. The storm was letting up, and it seemed to her that the rain was falling alot slower than it had been a few hours ago. They had been on their island for three weeks, and every day they kept a fire in the middle of the beach, creating thick black smoke, just in case any airplane or boat passed by. So far, nothing.

Sea continued to hum, her favorite tune, softly.

_Even in the midst, of flowing time, look, listlessness dances round and round_

_I can't even see, my heart as it withdraws from me, and I don't care._

_Even if I don't make a move, I keep being swept away through the cracks of time._

_I don't give a damn about anything around me; I am who I am, and that's all there is to it._

_Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? My words are useless, even if I were to speak them. Sadness only leaves me exhausted._

_I'd rather live my days feeling nothing._

Sea stopped, when she saw Hiwatari move a bit. The roar of the waterfall was all she could hear for a while. She missed swimming, it was a part of her. She loved swimming, she felt like she was a part of the ocean. A strange, gut-wrenching feeling started in the pit of her stomach.

_Even if you told me those bewildering words,_

_My heart would be elsewhere, not listening. _

_If I were to make a move on my own, and change everything,_

_I'd still turn everything black!_

Hiwatari groaned. Sea was staring at the waterfall in the distance now, humming lower that before. She felt exactly as the song she sang said. She wasn't really useful. So why not end it now? She rose slowly, making sure Hiwatari was still asleep. When she was little, she always said she wanted to be part of the water. Now she could, with a few steps.

_Is there a future for someone like this? _

_Do I belong in this world? _

_Does my heart ache now? Do I grieve now?_

_I simply know nothing about myself._

_Merely walking leaves me exhausted, _

_So how could I care about anyone else?_

_If even someone like me could change,_

_Were I to actually change, I'd turn white._

Sea was walking closer to the mouth of the cave now, as if she were in a trance. However, she knew what she was doing. She gazed below her. The drop was very deep. Good, she thought.

_Even in the midst, of flowing time, look, listlessness dances round and round_

_I can't even see, my heart as it withdraws from me, and I don't care_

_Even if I don't make a move, I keep being swept away through the cracks of time._

_I don't give a damn about anything around me; I am who I am, and that's all there is to it._

_Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? My words are useless, even if I were to speak them. Sadness only leaves me exhausted._

_I'd rather live my days feeling nothing._

_Even if you told me those bewildering words,_

_My heart would be elsewhere, not listening. _

_If I were to make a move on my own, and change everything,_

_I'd still turn everything black!_

_If I make a move, If I make a move,_

_I'll destroy it all, I'll destroy it all._

_If I grieve, If I grieve, _

_Would my heart turn white?_

_I still know nothing about you, about myself._

_Nothing about anything at all. _

_If opening my heavy eyelids means I'll destroy everything, _

_Then _let_ it all turn black!_

" NO!" Hiwatari said, as he sat bolt upright, waking up from his nightmare. He dreamt that Sea was contemplating on ending her life. When he did see her next to him, he became overrun with panic. He saw her at the edge of the cave, getting ready to jump. He couldn't lose her. He always lost what he most cared about. He refused to lose her, as he lost his mother.

Time seemed to slow down.

He ran at unhuman speed.

" Let me go!" she screamed.

::~

Daisuke sat glumly near the edge of the boat. He agreed to go on the research team that would scour the waters where Hiwatari and Sea were believed to be lost. After hours in the storm, he was beginning to get discouraged. Riku was beside him, shivering in her jacket. Daisuke strained his eyes to see if he could see any islands. He saw a large puff of black smoke.

" Captian, was you bring us closer to that black cloud?" Daisuke asked. The captain, being curious about the black cloud himself, brought them closer. After a few minutes, Daisuke was able to distinguish the cloud. It was over an island. And get this: It wasn't in the shape of a normal cloud. It was in the shape of a black feather.

" Sea!" Daisuke yelled, as he jumped off the boat and began to swim ashore. He heard Riku call out his name, and then a splash behind him, so he knew she had followed.

" Get back here! It's not safe with this tempest!" The captain yelled, still on the boat. They didn't pay attention to him. Daisuke kept swimming.

_Sea, hold out a little longer. Just a little longer._

Daisuke said, silently praying.

::~

She was crying, that much he could tell. She was hugging her knees, her shoulders shaking. She sat with her back to him. Hiwatari's expression was pained. She was upset because he didn't let her jump. But he knew better. He was in the same position she was in nearly a year ago. And he knew that it wasn't the right choice. " Sea." he said, his voice cracking. His tone of voice made her turn around. Once she saw his face, her anger dissolved. " I'm sorry." She said, walking over to him. He opened his arms, and she hugged him. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. She continued to sob, but he comforted her. " I'm sorry Hiwatari. I just couldn't help it. I'm so confused!" she said, an octave higher that she should have.

How couldn't she? he thought. Her parents were mysteriously killed. She was sculpted to be a perfect thief, and a murderess if need be, from a very young age. How couldn't she be confused? No one should have to go through that. Hiwatari saw a shadow pass behind her, in the shape of a large, black bird. He felt a strange impulse to look at it's eyes, but fought the urge. Some magic was at work, in this cave. Magic that was sealed for millions of years, and have some how been awakened.

They weren't safe.


	17. Safety

::~ _Im so sorry after such a long absence! I've been thinking about this next chapter, I want it to be good. I think you guys will like this. XD_

::~

When Daisuke felt the water becoming more shallow, he started running towards the shore. " Sea! Sea!" he screamed, repeatedly. He tripped over a vine, and fell to his knees. He coughed and sputtered. He heard light foot steps behind him. At once, Riku was kneeling beside him. " You okay, Riku?" he asked, forgetting about himself and worrying for the well being of his girlfriend. He comfortingly patted Riku's back, until he saw that she became calmer. " Don't scare me like that." he said softly, cupping her face so that she gazed up at him. A slow, weak smile made it's way across her face.

" Isn't that my line?" She said, teasing him. The red-headed boy chuckled softly, and stood, helping her up.

" I know she's here. She has to be. Hiwatari too." Daisuke said, scanning the small island. His theory was proven. He saw a hut tied to a tree, and mats, that looked like Sea had made them. He knew she was good at weaving. The island was wet, and several things were scattered around it, because of the storm. Dead fish were strewn all over, and many, many coconuts were broken, scattered all over. Trees were bent until they reached the ground, and several others were snapped in half. Only few survived the storm, and they were coincidentally the ones Sea and Hiwatari had secured their things to.

Daisuke and Riku agreed to tour the island together, and see if they would find any survivors.

::~

Sea groaned, as she slowly sat up. A pale arm was draped over her waist. Her eyes gazed followed the arm. Hiwatari was peacefully sleeping. She tapped him lightly, when she didn't hear the storm raging, and no wind and violent rain passed by the mouth of the cave. Sea tapped Hiwatari more insistently. " Hiwatari." She stage whispered. He still didn't move. " Hiwatari!" she said, urgency evident in her voice. She was shaking him now. " Wake up! I think I hear voices... Hiwatari WAKE UP!" She said, her scream echoing off the walls. After a few painful seconds, she heard him groan. She sighed in relief.

_Sea!_ She heard a male voice scream, far off.

_Hiwatari!_ A female voice followed. Sea stood, and help Hiwatari sit up as well. She knew he had low blood pressure, and he couldn't wake up so quickly, but it was an emergency. " What's going on?" She heard Hiwatari say, when she had stood up.

" I think someone's calling us. Someone else is on the island!" She said, squealing.

_Sea! Where are you?_

Hiwatari heard the voices too. He stood in front of her, protectively. " Come on." He said, holding her hand and leading her out of the cave. They skirted around the edges, avoiding the waterfall below them. When they finally arrived at stable ground, they saw two figures in the distance. " HEY! OVER HERE!" Hiwatari yelled, waving his arms, so the two people could see them. Sea followed his lead. Soon enough, the two people saw them. As they walked closer, Sea realized who they were.

" It's Daisuke and Riku!" She yelled, feeling overwhelming happiness. Sea ran down the path leading to the cave, calling out to her cousin. Hiwatari ran after her, a smile on his face as well.

Sea and Daisuke ran to each other, and collided with each other in a fit of laughter, tears, and hugs. Daisuke held her tight, staring at her with disbelieving eyes. " Your alive!" he said, hugging her until she couldn't breathe. " I knew it. Everyone lost hope, but I knew you didnt die. I knew you were alive, Sea. I knew it!" He said, happily. He let her go, finally, and she saw he had stubborn tears in his eyes. She did too.

Daisuke let her go, in order to give Hiwatari a ( manly) hug. Hiwatari wasn't one for affection, but, hey. He was his best friend. Sea hugged Riku with all her might. " Oh, I missed you!" Sea said, finally letting the tears flow. Riku did the same. Out of both the Haradas, Sea felt like Riku was her sister. They continued to hug.

_Thank the heavens. Thank god they're alive, _Riku silently prayed.

::~

The captain that brought Daisuke and Riku to the island also received hugs. He took the four teens to a neighboring island, a few miles away, so they could contact their families. The Niwa family whooped and hollered, for the safe arrival of the teenagers. From that island, they were sent on a plane straight to Japan. They were flying in first class, ( because the flight attendants had recognized Hiwatari) and they couldn't be happier. Once they arrived at the airport- Well.

The Niwas were all waiting for them. Emiko gave a shout of relief when she saw Daisuke and Sea running towards her. I was so worried!" she said, gushing over them. Sea then gave hugs to Daike and Kouske, who were overjoyed to see her safely return.

A few steps away, Hiwatari gazed at the happy family. On his way out of the plane, he hoped that his " Father" had found it in his heart to see him arrive safely, and alive. Hiwatari somberly gazed at the floor. His father hadn't made the arrival.

He felt a hand at his shoulder. Hopefully, he turned around. " Chief Hiwatari. I was sent by your father to escort you home." said one of his father's hench men. He looked the same as the others, a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and black sunglasses. Hiwatari sighed, dejectedly. He was once again alone. As he turned away, he heard someone call his name.

" Satoshi! Did you really think I wouldn't come see you?" Said his father, a genuine smile on his face. At first Hiwatari was confused, and by the look on the face of the man behind him, he wasn't the only one. Kei pulled Hiwatari into a firm hug. His servant spoke,

" But sir- You said you wouldn't be able to get him-" His servant began to protest. Kei shrugged it off, dismissively. " I changed my mind. Can't a father see his son after he was believed to be dead?" Kei Hiwatari said, challenging his employee. His servant cleared his throat uncomfortably.

" Of course sir." said the man, moving away. Kei immediately kneeled down, face to face with his adoptive son.

" I'm sorry, Satoshi. I hadn't meant for this to happen-" Satoshi clenched his jaw.

" So it's your fault. Your the reason Sea jumped over board, aren't you!" Satoshi said, raising his voice. Kei ran his fingers through his hair. He was surely repentive. He wanted to capture Dark's sister, and ultimately Dark, but almost losing his son made him re-think that. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and had no idea what to do.

" Satoshi, I'm sorry. You have to believe me, I had no intention of hurting you or your friend-" Hiwatari pulled away from his grasp, anger set in his features.

" I don't believe you."

" Satoshi-"

Hiwatari wasn't listening to him. He was already walking away from his father, and was approaching the Niwas. Then, the unexpected happened. Emiko, Kouske, Daike, Towa, and Daisuke hugged him. " Thank you, for protecting Sea, Hiwatari-kun." Kouske said, ruffling his hair. Emiko nodded.

" No matter what, Hiwatari, your a good boy." Emiko said, hugging him. Once the Niwas let go of him, Hiwatari walked over to Sea, who was silently observing the scene.

" So," he said, unable to start a conversation.

" So." Sea said, unable to start a conversation either.

_Hug him, Sea. He needs it._

Sea's eyes widened considerably, hearing Misa for the first time since she was stranded on that island. Sea hugged Hiwatari. And after a while, he hugged her too. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. She was the one person that could make his emotions run wild.

Sea closed her eyes. Strangely, it wasn't weird to be hugging Hiwatari. She had noticed this on the island, but she didn't admit it to herself then. She was going to admit it now:

Their bodies fit perfectly together. As if they were created for each other.

::~ ~::

_MAJOR DILLEMA HERE! I don't know if I want to end the story here. Wait, no- DON'T FREAK OUT! LET ME EXPLAIN!_

_This a pretty good place to end it. I want to create a sequel to this story, that has a completely different plot, and adding the plot to this story would just mess it up. The sequel has something to do with the weird bird-like thind Hiwatari saw on the island, I'm not going to say more! Tell me which you would prefer, and vote in a review! This is important!_


	18. Gone

::~ _Okay, so since I have pretty much all the votes I'm going to get, creating a sequel wins! ( SORRY, everyone else) but to tell you the truth, I was inclined towards creating a sequel too. :D And to cheer all you up, maybe I'll write one-shots, adding to the end of this story whenever I have a chance, but they won't develop the plot in any way._ _I won't post the sequel until I have at least two chapters ready, and until I fix all the mistakes in this one that continue to escape me._

_::~_

~ The Next Day...

Sea sat on the floor of hear room, humming as she played with Piou, her familiar. Piou was a small gray cat, and had leaf-green eyes. Piou swung her tail slowly, watching Sea dangle a strawberry in front of her. As Piou attempted to move forward, Sea held the strawberry just out of her reach. Sea giggled when Piou sat back down, after she lunged at the strawberry. Just then, there was a knock on her door. " Come in!" she said, still watching her pet. Daiusuke walked in, and sat cross-legged, next to Sea.

" What's up?" she asked, knowing he came to tell her something important. Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, a habit she knew he did when he was nervous. Daisuke sighed. Sea sighed as well, mimicking him. He gave her a look, and that wiped the grin off her face.

" We've got trouble."

" Already?" Sea answered. Daisuke nodded.

" A while ago, Dark and I were feeling strange presences of magic that we couldn't identify. We have no idea where it's from, but it can't be good. At first it was very weak, but since you and Hiwatari returned from the island, it's gotten a lot stronger." he said. Daisuke began to pet Piou, in order to assemble his thoughts. " I think it came from the island. And it followed you here." he said, finally.

Sea did a sharp intake of breath. She was staring at the floor, as if it had all the answers. " Something's up. We need to figure out what, and soon. Did you hear the our neighbor five blocks down the street, Mrs. Higurashi dissapeared last night?" Daisuke said, worry in his voice. Sea looked up at him.

" You've got to be kidding me. Isn't she like, 94?" She asked, trying hard to remember the neighbor. She had a vague recollection of someone pinching her cheeks. Both her and Daisuke rubbed their cheeks unconsciously, remembering her. " Do you think that what followed us caused this?" Sea asked, putting two and two together. Daisuke nodded. They both stood when they heard the door ring, just then. It was followed by a " What the-?" and pounding up the steps.

Daisuke stood in front of his cousin, protectively. Sea was already racking her brain for spells that she knew could bind people. Her bedroom door burst open.

" The street vendor's gone!" Hiwatari yelled, when he entered, scaring both the Niwas.

" What? So?" Daisuke said, unable to see why Hiwatari was so worked up about it.

" No, you don't get it Niwa! He's gone! _Vanished._" Hiwatari said, explaining himself. Sea's eyes widened a few inches. Daisuke slumped back down to the floor in shock, as she ran over to her window and bolted it shut. She motioned for Hiwatari to sit on the chair next to her desk, and she took her place next to her cousin.

" Tell us everything." she said.

::~

Two people had gone missing in the past two days.

Their bodies are not found.

No sign of any struggle.

No sign of breaking and entering.

Simply _gone._

::~

_That's your __end!__ Sorry it's blunt. Is it blunt? Not a pretty good ending, is it? Aw. I knew it. Leave a review! Until next time! Tell me what you love, hate, or whatever! Keep a lookout for my next story, you'll like it, I'm sure! _


	19. OneShot 1

::~ _So as promised, I'm bringing you guys one-shots to the end of this story! These one shots don't follow the story at all, and some might not be related to the plot at all. This is just for fun! :)_

_::~_

The ball room was large, and spacious. Black drapes adorned the ceiling. Daimonds were etched onto the furniture. Small crystals hung from the ceiling, catching sparks of light every now and then. The room looked beautiful. The people were dressed to go with the decorations. Men were dressed in black suits, and women wore white dresses. A teenage girl made her way through the mingling crowd. She was given some stares, because she was the youngest one there, but she ignored them. She walked over to the punch table, and got two glasses. She walked back to her grandfather, who was patiently sitting in his wheelchair, or so she supposed.

" She's ugly."

" I heard she does sports."

" What kind of girl with so much money is going to do sports?" Was what she heard coming from the hoarde of girls in a corner. They wore way too much make up, and way too much jewlery. These were the girls that harrassed her whenever she came to the balls, so she simply stayed near her grandfather. She ignored them as best as she could, her head held high, as she walked to her grandfather. Her dress was unlike the other girls'. It was long, and slid on the ground around her. It was the purest white. A simple black opal was set just beneath her bodice. Her hair fell in black waves behind her back, and white little diamonds were set in her hair. If she had to admit it herself, she would say she looked otherworldly.

Sea smiled when she saw her grandfather. The smile dropped when she saw that he was talking to two other people. They were probably asking him for a partnership so they can use the popularity her grandfather to expand their businesses, or something like that. People always did that, but her grandfather was smarter them. He looked completely calm and in control, but she could tell by his eyes that he knew something was up with them.

She approached softly. " Hello, gentlemen." She cringed inwardly as she said this. She was told to be smooth, and suave, but it really wasn't her personality. Her grandfather seemed relieved to see her.

" Gentlemen, this is my granddaughter Sea." Said her grandfather, as he introduced her to them. She faced them with a smile, and when she recognized them, she almost fell dead away, literally.

Him.

He was here.

Her eyes were about to tear up, but she fought them back. " Sea, this is Kei Hiwatari, and his son, Satoshi Hiwatari." her grandfather said, oblivious to her reaction. Kei HIwatari nodded, and shook her hand, turning back to her grandfather as if she wasn't there. She faced Hiwatari. He was studying her intently, observing her every move. She felt like she was being squashed under his gaze. A stray lock of hair fell in front of her face. By instinct, she raised her hand to push it back, but then checked herself, and brought her hand down, leaving it there. She shouldn't be worrying if she looked good for _Hiwatari._ Right?

Still, he stared at her. She held her hands in front of her, waiting for him to speak. His glare felt as if it intensified on her, but this never happened when someone else stared at her. Normally, she would have a smart comment waiting to tell the person off. She couldn't do it with Hiwatari.

He finally made some sort of movement and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand just as music started to play. She was speechless, but let him lead her to the center of the ball room. People were already slow dancing, and they were no exception. His hand slipped perfectly around her waist. She wasn't slim, but she was curvy. He didn't seem to mind though.

Her feet were barely touching the ground. He was literally whisking her away, because she saw her grandfather become smaller in the distance. The song's beat was resonating through her heart. She looked up at him, starting into his eyes. " What are you doing to me?" she asked in a small voice, but he didn't respond.

The mean girls in the corners were giving her murderous looks. Sea was twirled, and the girls looked lethal. She felt smug at the fact that she was dancing with Hiwatari, and not the rest. The music ended after a few minutes, and Satoshi led her to a hallway. They ran down the hall, hand in hand, and up some stairs. Sea followed him, clutching the black feather that was in her necklace. It didn't glow, which meant she was safe, for now.

They opened a door that could have easily been missed. " Where are we going?" she asked, refusing to take a step further. He didn't answer, he just held out his hand. Sea took a few steps back.

" Look, your part of mysterious prince is over, Hiwatari. Where are you taking me?" she asked, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. Satoshi sighed. He opened the door, and pale moonlight shone on her face and body. Satoshi's form became shadowed, and she only saw parts of his hair that were blue. The moon was directly over head. Satoshi held out his hand again, and this time, she took it.

::~

Storied were told.

Lives were shared.

" This never leaves this roof, Satoshi."

" Agreed."

::~

_I told you one-shots were coming for this story! Would you prefer to have them continued on this story, or out on the DN Angel archive as actual one-shots? Tell me in a review! Did you like this one-shot, want more like these? Want different ones? REFREAKINGVIEW. :D_


End file.
